LOVE
by Lu-ttleDeer
Summary: Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya. Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin, begitupun sebaliknya. Hingga hal hal yang salah mulai terjadi. Baekyeol, Chansoo, Kaisoo story
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: L.O.V.E

Casts: Kyungsoo

Chanyeol

Baekhyun

Kai

Genre: Drama, hurt, romance

_Chapter 1_

Langit mendung, hujan gerimis, hal hal yang dibenci kyungsoo. Kyungsoo benci hujan, hujan membuatnya harus berdiam diri di apatemen kecilnya, eum, apartemennya dan jongin. Jongin? Lelaki itu sedang sibuk dengan karirnya, sejak sebulan yang lalu, sejak jongin mulai debut dia bahkan tak pernah menginjakkan kaki di surga mereka ini. Bahkan kyungsoo hanya menerima pesan singkat dari jongin paling sering dua kali sehari, hanya untuk menanyakan apakah Kyungsoo sudah makan, apa Kyungsoo tidur nyenyak, hal hal semacam itu. Ketika Kyungsoo menanyakan kapan jongin akan pulang, dia mengatakan kalau dia sibuk, jawaban yang rancu, dan tidak ada kepastian. Kyungsoo tau, dia tidak pernah memaksa jongin untuk menuruti keinginannnya, karena kyungsoo lah yang mengizinkan Jongin untuk mewujudkan impiannya, menjadi terkenal dengan bakatnya.

Kyungsoo menyesap coklat panas yang dibuatnya beberapa saat lalu, mungkin kalau ada Jongin dia sangat suka saat seperti ini. Saat ia dan Jongin duduk di sofa ruang tengah yang tidak terlalu besar, saat mereka mengomentari beberapa iklan di televisi, saat mereka menceritakan bagaimana nenek tetangga sebelah yang menyumpahi Jongin yang meletekkan kantong sampah di depan pintu apartemennya, dan semuanya berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang tertidur di pangkuan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, bosan melihat butiran hujan yang mengenai jendela apartemennya, dia menyalakan televisi, mengganti ganti channel tanpa ada niat untuk menontonnya. Tangannya berhenti saat melihat Jonginnya di televisi. Ia melihat bagaimana Jongin, atau Kai, nama panggung Jongin, menari di bawah sorot lampu di hadapan ribuan orang. Kalau kyungsoo boleh jujur dia sangat merindukan Jongin, merindukan senyuman itu, senyuman yang dulunya hanya milik Kyungsoo. Kalau Kyungsoo boleh egois dia ingin Jongin disini sekarang, tapi itu mustahil.

Hari hari terus berganti, kehidupan Kyungsoo tetap seperti itu, satu hal yang berubah hanya Jongin yang semakin jarang mengiriminya pesan singkat. Kyungsoo berjalan tergesa, dia pasti terlambat ke cafe, gajinya pasti akan dipotong kalau dia sampai terlambat lagi. Saat hampir sampai di pintu cafe, dia menabrak seorang lelaki tinggi.

"Mianhamnida, mianhamnida" Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya berkali kali, kemudian berlalu, dia benar benar terburu buru saat ini.

"Chogi..." lelaki tinggi itu mencoba memanggil Kyungsoo, tapi percuma, Kyungsoo sudah hilang di balik pintu pantry. Senyuman lebar terpatri di wajah lelaki tinggi itu, satu kata penuh makna terucap di bibirnya "yeppo".

Kyungsoo benar benar sial hari ini, dia terlambat, dan bossnya benar benar akan memotong gajinya bulan ini. Dan parahnya lagi dia harus lembur. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 cafe sudah tutup sejak lima belas menit lalu, Kyungsoo melangkah keluar dari tempat kerjanya, setelah sebelumnya merapikan meja meja yang berantakan. Tubuh kecil itu menggigil saat hawa dingin menelusup ke dalam kemeja tipisnya. Kyungsoo berjalan cepat, badannya sangat lelah, dia sudah sangat merindukan tempat tidurnya.

L.O.V.E

Mentari pagi sudah terbit, seorang namja manis tengah berkutat di dapur, mengaduk dua cangkir kopi, mengeluarkan roti dari toaster, membuat omelet, dan sesekali menyenandungkan lagu favoritnya. Kegiatannya terhenti saat sepasang tangan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan dia tahu pasti siapa pelakunya.

"Chanyeolli jangan menggangguku, kau ingin memakan omelet gosong lagi eum?" Namja manis itu menepuk pelan tangan kekar yang memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu Baekhyuni" lelaki yang diketahui bernama Chanyeol itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, menelusupkan kepalanya diantara perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

"Astaga Chanyeol, kita bahkan berada di satu atap, bahkan di ranjang yang sama sejak tadi malam, lalu apa yang membuatmu merindukanku?" Baekhyun membalikkan badannya, menatap dua iris coklat milik Chanyeol, lalu menepuk pelan pipi namjanya itu.

"Jangan bertingkah kekanakan Yeolli Chanyeolli, sekarang duduklah di kursimu, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan" Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol menuju kursinya, dan dia kembali berkutat dengan aktivitasnya menyiapkan sarapan.

Chanyeol hanya menuruti perintah Baekhyun, duduk dengan manis di kursinya, sambil memperhatikan namja yang kini tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, sepasang suami istri, eum ralat, bukan suami istri, lebih tepatnya dua orang lelaki dewasa yang hidup bersama dengan diikat hubungan perkawinan. Oke, lebih singkatnya mereka pasangan gay.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menikah tiga bulan yang lalu, setelah menjalin hubungan selama lima tahun, mereka memutuskan untuk menikah dan orang tua mereka tidak pernah mempermaslahkannya. Beruntungnya mereka.

Sarapan sudah siap, dan kini dua anak manusia itu tengah menikmati sarapan mereka. Hening, mereka sangat menikmati sarapan mereka pagi ini, walaupun bukan menu favorit mereka tapi setidaknya sarapan pagi ini dapat mengganjal perut.

"Aigoo, uri Baekhyuni kenapa mulutmu penuh dengan saus eum..." Chanyeol mengambil serbet dan menghapus noda saus yang menempel di sekitar bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan kehangatan jari chanyeol walaupun dilapisi serbet, Baekhyun merasakannya. Baekhyun menyukai saat saat seperti ini, saat dimana hanya dirinyalah yang mendapatkan perhatikan Chanyeol seutuhnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan bagaimana Chanyeol membersihkan bibirnya.

"Mengapa kau memejamkan matamu?" Chanyeol meletakkan kembali serbetnya di meja "Kau ingin bibirku yang membersihkannya?" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Apa. Tidak, aku tidak berpikir begitu." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, wajahnya memerah, dia sungguh malu.

"Hahaha... Baekhyunni kau sungguh manis." Chanyeol menyapukan ibu jarinya di bibir Baekhyun.

Mendengar Chanyeol menyebutkan manis, Baekhyun hanya tersipu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengatakannya, Chanyeol sudah mengatakan hal itu hampir setiap hari selama lima tahun, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun selalu merasa malu.

"Kau semakin manis jika tersipu seperti itu." Chanyeol kini menyetuh dagu Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol, berhentilah menggodaku." Wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah sekarang.

"Hahaha... baiklah baiklah." Chanyeol mebalikkan badannya mengambil jas kerjanya yang tadi ia sangkutkan di sandaran kursi. "Aku akan berangkat kerja." Chanyeol berdiri mengahampiri Baekhyun yang masih duduk di kursinya, mencium singkat kening Baekhyun. "Hati hati di rumah, jangan melirik pria lain."

"Kau juga, hati hati di jalan, jangan ngebut, jangan terlalu lelah, dan ingat aku selalu menunggumu di rumah." Baekhyun berdiri, kemudian merapikan jas Chanyeol.

"Iya iya, kenapa kau cerewet sekali eum..." Chanyeol mencubit pelan pipi Baekhyun. "Baiklah aku berangkat sekarang, bye" Cahnyeol mencium kening Baekhyun lagi, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Bye" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sampai akhirnya Chanyeol menghilang di balik pintu.

Kini hanya tinggal Baekhyun, sendiri di rumah sederhana milik mereka, rumah yang mereka beli dengan uang tabungan mereka. Orang tua Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang kaya raya, begitupun orangtua Chanyeol, mereka tidak bisa membeli rumah mewah seperti yang sering Baekhyun lihat di drama. Walaupun begitu Baekhyun tetap bahagia, bukan rumah mewah yang ia harapkan melainkan Chanyeol, hidup bersama Chanyeol. Asalkan bersama Chanyeol walaupun tinggal dalam goa sekalipun Baekhyun akan tetap merasa bahagia.

Baekhyun membereskan sisa sarapan mereka. Beginilah kehidupan Baekhyun, merapikan rumah, menyiapkan makan, dan menunggu Chanyeol pulang. Chanyeol melarang Baekhyun bekerja, dengan dalih tidak ingin Baekhyun kelelahan, Chanyeol bilang dia masih bisa menjadi tulang punggung bagi keluarga kecil mereka ini. Baekhyun sebenarnya juga ingin bekerja, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Jika Baekhyun merasa bosan dia akan berjalan jalan di taman di dekat rumah mereka, terkadang Baekhyun juga menghabiskan waktu dengan belajar memasak, menjahit, dan menyulam. Baekhyun berpikir dia terlihat seperti wanita saat melakukan hal hal seperti itu.

L.O.V.E

Pagi ini Kyungsoo tetap pergi bekerja seperti hari hari sebelumnya, namun hari ini wajahnya tampak suram, walaupun hari hari sebelumnya dia bukanlah orang yang ceria, tapi setidaknya dia akan tersenyum jika mengantar pesanan pada pelanggan, hari ini jangankan untuk tersenyum, untuk berpikir jernih saja mungkin ia tak sanggup lagi, beberapa kali ia salah mengantar pesanan, menabrak pelayan lain, dan memecahkan beberapa piring.

Semua itu berawal saat pagi ini dia melihat berita di televisi kecil miliknya, berita tentang 'Skandal Cinta Kai dan Krystal'. Bisa dibayangkan betapa hancurnya hati Kyungsoo, Jonginnya diketahui berkencan dengan Krystal, siapa yang tak kenal Krystal, wanita cantik paling dipuja di negerinya, berbakat, pintar, dan kaya. Lelaki mana yang tak akan jatuh hati pada gadis itu. Seberapapun percayanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin tapi dia tak bisa bisa menganggap berita itu hanya gosip. Jongin yang tidak pernah pulang dan jarangnya ia mengirimi Kyungsoo pesan semakin memperkuat gosip itu. Segala kemungkinan buruk semakin merajalela di otak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meminta izin untuk pulang lebih awal dengan alasan tidak enak badan, namun bukan itu alasan sebenarnya, dia harus bertemu Jongin. Tidak peduli jika gajinya akan dipotong atau bahkan ia akan diberhentikan sekalipun, yang lebih penting saat ini adalah Jongin, dia harus mendengar penjelasan dari pria berkulit tan itu.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, matahari musim panas bersinar dengan terik, cukup untuk membuat tubuh kecil Kyungsoo basah oleh keringat setelah berjalan dari cafe tempat ia bekerja menuju gedung agensi yang menaungi Jongin, jaraknya hanya dua kilometer, dua puluh menit perjalanan menggunakan bus umum. Tapi Kyungsoo menempuhnya selama empat puluh lima menit, bagaimana tidak jika ia berjalan kaki. Entah apa yang sedang Kyungsoo pikirkan, tidakkah ia tau ada benda bernama bus umum, dan dengan bodohnya ia memilih berjalan kaki di bawah kekuasaan sang surya. Benar perkataan orang tentang cinta bisa membuat kaki menjadi kepala, dan kepala menjadi kaki, Kyungsoo membuktikannya.

Kyungsoo kini berada di depan gedung agensi terbesar di Korea Selatan, S.M Entertainment, agensi yang membesarkan nama Jongin sebagai Kai. Kyungsoo berjalan di tengah kerumunan gadis gadis yang memegang berbagai jenis kamera yang tengah memadati pelataran gedung, dengan susah payah akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa berhadapan langsung dengan petugas penjaga pintu masuk gedung.

"Chogiyo, bisakah aku bertemu dengan Jong.. eum Kai? Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan." Kyungsoo sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, mengingat betapa banyaknya mulut yang berbicara.

"Kai? Kau fanboy? Kai tidak sedang disini, lagipula kalaupun kai ada di dalam kau tidak akan bisa berbicara langsung dengannya, tidak kau lihat mereka?" Petugas itu menunjuk kerumunan gadis gadis yang tampak mengibaskan tangannya, kepanasan. "mereka sudah ada disini sejak tadi pagi, tapi tidak satupun bisa berbicara dengan Kai, kau tau, kau harus punya izin untuk itu, atau jika Kai yang menginginkannya."

"Tapi aku bukan fanboy, maksudku aku memang mengagumi Kai, tapi aku beda, aku eum... temannya, ya, teman dekatnya." Kyungsoo mencoba menjelaskan, sebagian hatinya tidak rela saat dia bilang hanya teman dekat Kai, tapi Kyungsoo masih punya akal sehat untuk mengatakan bahwa ia kekasih Kai.

"Alasan apalagi sekarang, kalau kau teman dekatnya, maka aku adalah ayahnya, pulanglah, jika kau tetap ingin melihat Kai bergabunglah dengan yang lain." Petugas itu mengibaskan tangannya mengusir Kyungsoo.

"Tapi ajushi..." Kyungsoo belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat petugas tadi mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo menjauh dari pintu gedung.

"Berhentilah menguntit idolamu, jika kau benar benar mengidolakannya lakukanlah dengan cara yang wajar." Wajah petugas itu berubah kesal.

Kyungsoo menyerah, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, memaksa masuk ke dalam sama saja cari mati. Kini ia hanya bisa bergabung dengan kerumunan gadis gadis penggila Kai itu, menunggu Kai, berharap Kai dapat melihatnya diantara kerumunan manusia ini, dan dia harus mendapat penjelasan dari Kai.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan bulir bulir keringat menetes di dahinya, bajunya sudah basah oleh keringat sekarang. Panas matahari seakan membakarnya. Tidak hanya dia saja yang kepanasan, Kyungsoo dapat melihat wajah para gadis tadi juga dibanjiri keringat, tapi mereka tetap berdiri disana menunggu Kai. Mereka melakukannya setiap hari tidak peduli itu panas ataupun salju sekalipun, menunggu idola mereka datang, memotret dari berbagai sudut, dan mereka tidak dibayar untuk itu semua. Inikah yang mereka sebut dengan the power of fans, jiwa jiwa yang dibakar semangat masa muda, melakukan apa saja demi bertemu idolanya. Kyungsoo ikut hanyut dalam semangat mereka.

Sebuah van hitam tampak memasuki pelataran gedung, menyita perhatian semua orang, termasuk Kyungsoo, ia yakin itu adalah van yang membawa Jongin.

Seorang pemuda dengan kulit kecoklatan keluar dari van, dengan kemeja bergaris biru serta kacamata hitam yang menghiasi wajahnya semakin menambah pesonanya. Pemuda itu, Kai, melambaikan tangan saat suara riuh memanggil namanya, melemparkan senyum manisnya ke beberapa orang yang akan disambut dengan jeritan histeris.

"KAI! KAI!" Riuh suara meneriakkan nama Kai, suara Kyungsoo termasuk di dalamnya.

"KAI! KAI!" Kyungsoo berteriak, badannya terhimpit oleh tubuh lain yang turut berdesakan "KIM JONGIN!" Kyungsoo berteriak semakin keras, melesakkan tubuhnya di antara kerumunan, mencoba mendekati pintu masuk "JONGIN-AH! JONGIN-AH!" kali ini Kyungsoo berteriak lebih keras.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, dia mendengar suara itu, suara yang dulu mengisi setiap harinya, suara yang dihapalnya di luar kepala lebih dari lirik lagu miliknya sekalipun. Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya, dapat dilihatnya tubuh kecil Kyungsoo berdesakan diantara penggemarnya, Jongin sungguh ingin menghampirinya, tapi itu tidak mungkin, dia sangat tau konsekuensinya, menghampiri Kyungsoo akan membuat gosip baru menyeruak, dia dapat menebak apa reaksi pimpinan agensinya nanti. Jongin mengurungkan niatnya menghampiri Kyungsoo, diteruskan langkahnya masuk ke dalam gedung.

Harapan Kyungsoo untuk meminta penjelasan Jongin sudah hancur, jangankan meminta penjelasan, Jongin sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Kyungsoo menarik tubuhnya dari kerumunan, berjalan lunglai menuju halte yang terletak sepuluh meter dari gedung agensi Jongin. Kaki Kyungsoo bergetar, entah karena kelelahan atau karena sikap Jongin, entahlah, mata Kyungsoo sudah berembun, dia tidak secengeng ini sebelumnya, tapi sikap Jongin tadi menyakitinya. Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya ke atas mencegah air matanya jatuh. Dia harus segera pulang, dia tidak ingin menangis di tempat umum.

L.O.V.E

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa di depan televisi, dilipatnya kakinya dan diletakkannya kepalanya diantara lipatan kakinya. Beberapa butir air mata menetes dari sudut matanya, memikirkan bagaimana renggangnya hubungannya dan Jongin. Terbayang kenangannya bersama Jongin, mengingat itu air matanya semakin sulit dihentikan.

BRAAK!

Suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar, menampakkan tubuh Jongin yang dibalut sweater tebal. Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya, berdiri menghadap Jongin yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi siang? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo intens.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Menanyakan apa hyung? Bukankah kau bisa mengirimiku pesan." Jongin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak sesederhana itu Jongin-ah" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya "apa hubunganmu dengan Krystal?"

"Hyung, itu bukan yang sebenarnya, itu hanya rumor yang sengaja diciptakan." Jongin menjelaskan.

"Tapi kenapa harus menciptakan rumor Jongin-ah?" Air mata Kyungsoo mulai jatuh.

"Kau tidak tau hyung, menjadi bintang itu tidak semudah yang terlihat, terkadang rumor diciptakan untuk menaikkan pamor" Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar "aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini."

"Bagaimana jika kau akan benar benar mencintainya? Krystal itu sempurna, semua lelaki ingin menjadi kekasihnya, bagaimana jika kau jatuh pada pesonanya Jongin-ah?" Air mata Kyungsoo semakin deras membayangkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

"Hyung!" Jongin menaikkan suaranya "aku kekasihmu hyung, dan kau harus mempercayaiku, jangan membuatku semakin sulit" Jongin menurunkan suara di akhir kalimatnya.

Jongin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo, mengelus pelan punggung namja yang tidak lebih tingginya itu. Kyungsoo tidak membalas pelukan yang ia rindukan itu, Kyungsoo tidak tau harus berbuat apa, ia terlalu takut Jongin meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangis.

"Jongin-ah berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, jangan berpaling dariku" Kyungsoo berucap lirih dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Percayalah padaku Hyung, aku tidak akan berpaling" Jongin melepas pelukannya, menatap ke dalam mata Kyungsoo yang dibasahi air mata.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang hyung." Jongin mengecup pelan kening Kyungsoo, dan berjalan keluar.

Kini hanya tinggal Kyungsoo, menyesapi dinginnya malam, mencoba mempercayai semua janji yang Jongin ucapkan. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, membawa diri ke alam mimpi, berharap hari esok akan lebih baik. Yah setidaknya begitulah yang Kyungsoo harapkan.

L.O.V.E

Hari terus berganti, malam berganti siang, siang berganti malam. Sudah dua minggu sejak Jongin mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan berpaling dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak tau, hatinya ragu akan ucapan Jongin, sekeras apapun otaknya memkasa untuk mempercayai Jongin tapi hatinya berkata lain, hatinya tidak sejalan dengan pikirannya. Entahlah, ada yang mengganggu, dan Kyungsoo tau itu bukan pertanda baik untuk hubungannya dengan Jongin.

Hari ini hari ke-empat belas di bulan Juli, Kyungsoo masih berkutat dengan nampan saji, berjalan hilir mudik mengantar pesanan, ia harus bekerja keras agar gajinya tidak dipotong lagi.

Kyungsoo mengantar segelas americano ke meja nomor lima belas tempat dimana seoarng namja raksasa, menurut Kyungsoo, duduk sambil mengutak atik smartphone miliknya.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan" Kyungsoo meletakkan segelas americano dingin itu di atas meja dengan hati hati "ada yang yang bisa saya bantu lagi tuan?"

"Eum" lelaki itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo "Tid... oh kau bukannya lelaki yang kemarin kutabrak di depan pintu itu?" lelaki raksasa itu menunjuk pintu masuk cafe "kau bekerja disini ternyata."

"Maaf, maksud tuan?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, bingung.

"Kau tak ingat, beberapa hari yang lalu kau menabrakku di depan pintu itu."

"Ah, waktu itu." Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya setelah berusaha untuk mengingat ingat "maafkan saya tuan, apakah anda terluka?" Kyungsoo membungkuk dalam, lalu mengamati lelaki itu dari kepala hingga kaki, memeriksa jangan jangan lelaki itu terluka karena ulahnya.

"Hahaha... ani ani... aku tak apa." Lelaki raksasa itu tertawa sambil menepuk nepuk pahanya. "Oh ya, Park Chanyeol, kau?" Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan panjangnya.

"D-do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo terkejut saat lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Duduklah, aku yang traktir, anggap sebagai permintaan pertemanan." Chanyeol menunjuk kursi kosong di depannya.

"Ah maaf, tapi saya harus kembali bekerja." Kyungsoo melirik jam tangan, pukul empat. "Jika anda mau menunggu saya akan selesai satu jam lagi."

Chanyeol melihat jam tangan miliknya, "Eum, baiklah, aku akan menunggu."

"Baiklah, saya permisi." Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya, lalu membalikkan badannya, hendak kembali ke pantry.

"Oh ya!" baru di langkah ke-tiga, Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Ya?" Kyungsoo terpaksa membalikkan badannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Jangan terlalu kaku, panggil Chanyeol saja." Lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Ah, n-ne Chanyeol." Kyungsoo sedikit merasa kurang sopan, mengingat Chanyeol adalah pelanggan cafe milik bosnya.

Chanyeol lagi lagi tersenyum, namun kali ini lebih lebar, hingga menampakkan gigi gigi putihnya yang berjejer rapi. Kyungsoo kembali menuju pantry untuk mengantar pesanan, dia harus melakukannya dengan cepat agar tidak mendapat tatapan sinis dari pelanggan lain yang sudah menunggu lama.

L.O.V.E

"Jadi apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Kyungsoo memainkan gelas coffee latte-nya.

"Tidak, bukankah sudah aku katakan, ini sebagai tanda pertemanan." Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Kenapa? Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku." Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

"Maka dari itu kita harus berteman, agar bisa saling mengenal." Chanyeol menyeruput americano miliknya.

"Begitukah?"

"Eum" Chanyeol mengangguk "oh ya, dimana kau tinggal?"

"Apartemen yang jaraknya lima blok dari cafe ini, dua puluh lima menit berjalan kaki, sepuluh menit dengan bus umum." Kyungsoo menjelaskan.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, memikirkan bagaimana ia hidup sekarang, mengharapkan bahwa Jongin menunggunya di apartemen seperti dulu.

"Aku, sendiri." Akhirnya jawaban itu terucap setelah ia sadar bahwa Jongin sudah tak tinggal bersamanya lagi, mengatakan itu seperti mengatakan ia benar benar sendiri, tanpa Jongin.

"Baiklah kapan kapan aku akan berkunjung." Chanyeol memamerkan gigi putihnya, lagi. "Oh ya, kau tak menanyakan dimana aku tinggal?"

"Apakah itu penting, aku tak punya waktu untuk mengunjungimu." Perasaan Kyungsoo sedang tidak baik sekarang "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi kan. Aku akan pulang sekarang." Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo lelah setelah bekerja seharian, dan bayangan tentang Jongin membuatnya semakin lelah.

"Akan kuantar. Bagaimana?" Chanyeol ikut menegakkan tubuh jangkungnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol mengingat perbedaan tinggi mereka yang sangat kontras. "maaf bila aku bersikap buruk padamu, tapi aku tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik sekarang. Dan terima kasih atas traktirannya, lain kali akan kutraktir. Selamat tinggal." Kyungsoo membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu berjalan keluar cafe.

"Sampai jumpa!, kita harus berjumpa lagi, aku akan menagih traktiranmu!" Chanyeol sedikit menambah volume suaranya, agar Kyungsoo dapat mendengarnya. Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada punggung Kyungsoo yang menjauh.

Chanyeol kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang tadi ia tempati, memandang gelas coffee latte milik Kyungsoo yang tinggal setengahnya. Chanyeol menarik garis bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia tersenyum mengingat Kyungsoo, namja bertubuh mungil itu sungguh menarik hati Chanyeol. Mata bulat itu seolah memintanya untuk mendekat, mata itu seolah minta dilindungi. Chanyeol bahkan tidak tau perasaan apa yang dia rasakan terhadap Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol seperti jatuh cinta lagi. Cinta, bukankah ia sudah memiliki Baekhyun. Entahlah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo seperti dua sisi yang berbeda, dan mungkinkah Chanyeol mencintai dua sisi yang berbeda itu.

L.O.V.E

Kyungsoo merapatkan jaketnya, walaupun sekarang musim panas tapi udara malam tetap saja menusuk tulang. Kyungsoo semakin merapatkan jaketnya saat angin malam menerpa wajahnya, disilangkannya tangannya di depan dada.

Kyungsoo lebih memilih berjalan kaki menuju apartemennya, jam segini bus umum sedang penuh penuhnya, Kyungsoo tidak ingin tubuhnya yang kecil ini terhimpit di dalam bus nantinya. Lebih baik berjalan kaki, toh jarak cafe tempat ia bekerja dengan apartemennya tidak terlalu jauh.

Kyungsoo berjalan di depan berbagai toko dengan plang nama yang beragam pula. Kyungsoo membelokkan langkahnya di depan restoran ayam goreng, ia memesan beberapa potong ayam untuk dibawa tidak terbiasa makan di tempat umum, jadi ia memillih take away. Mungkin kalau Kyungsoo masih tinggal bersama Jongin ia bisa memakannya bersama Jongin, Kyungsoo ingat bagaimana Jongin sangat menyukai ayam. Heuh, dia benar benar merindukan Jongin sekarang.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya Kyungsoo memilih duduk di kursi di dekat jendela. Dari kursinya Kyungsoo dapat melihat sepasang pemuda tengah berciuman panas di sudut ruangan. Bagaimana mungkin mereka mempertontonkan kemesraan mereka di muka umum, berciuman panas di restoran ayam goreng. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap jendela, memperhatikan puluhan manusia berlalu lalang. Bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo dapat mencium aroma Jongin, halusinasinya sungguh luar biasa. Aroma Jongin tercium semakin kuat, mungkin Kyungsoo harus meminta Jongin pulang. Kyungsoo merindukan Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Memperhatikan sekitarnya, mungkin saja ia akan menemukan Jongin. Kyungsoo memperhatikan pasangan di sudut ruangan tadi yang masih berciuman, sesaat kemudian keduanya saling menjauhkan wajah mereka. Kyungsoo seperti mengenal rambut hitam kecoklatan itu. Jongin, itu Jongin yang baru saja berciuman panas. Rambut kecoklatan itu, aroma itu, itu semua memang milik Jongin.

Kyungsoo benar benar menemukan Jongin. Kyungsoo seharusnya senang, bukankah ini yang tadi ia harapkan. Tapi tidak jika ia bertemu dengan Jongin bersama lelaki lain dan keduanya baru saja berciuman tepat di depan mata Kyungsoo. Mata bulat itu berkaca kaca, setelahnya setetes air matanya jatuh diikuti oleh tetes tetes lainnya.

"Hyung" Jongin membulatkan matanya saat dilihatnya Kyungsoo tengah memandangnya nanar.

"Kau memanggilku Jongin-ah?" Lelaki itu, lelaki yang baru saja berciuman dengan Jongin itu mengikuti arah pandang Jongin, saat mengetahui Jongin tak merespon pertanyaannya.

"Siapa dia?"

TBC

Yoohhooo! *dateng bareng Luhan

Waha ini FF YAOI pertama saya, jadi maafin saya kalo aneh T.T

Maaf juga kalo ada kesalahan penulisan, saya belum sempet ngeditnya, maaf juga buat buat abang abang EXO yang udah saya nistakan dengan FF saya.

Udahan dulu ya, saya mumet, saya mesti mikir buat chapter selanjutnya.

Yang baca jangan lupa review-nya ya, saya bukan apa apa tanpa review kalian...

EXO saranghaja!


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: L.O.V.E

Casts: Kyungsoo

Chanyeol

Baekhyun

Kai

Genre: Drama, hurt, romance

_Last Chapter_

"_Hyung"_

"_Siapa dia?"_

_Chapter 2_

Kyungsoo berlari menuju pintu keluar, dia tak peduli lagi bahwa ia tadi memesan ayam goreng. Kyungsoo terus berlari, tak ia pedulikan makian orang orang yang ia tabrak, kakinya terus berlari hingga apartemen kecilnya.

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa kecilnya. Menekuk lututnya hingga ke dada meletakkan kepalanya di atas lipatan itu. Air matanya terus jatuh, berulang kali air matanya jatuh, berulang kali pula ia menggigit bibirnya.

Ia tak pernah tau rasanya dikhianati, ia bahkan tak menangis saat ayahnya meninggal dua tahun lalu. Ia tak menangis saat ibuya pergi bersama lelaki lain. Tapi kini ia menangis hanya untuk lelaki yang baru dikenalnya satu tahun lalu. Baru kali ini ia merasakan beban berat menghimpit dadanya, sungguh menyesakkan, bahkan bernafas pun sulit.

Kyungsoo mempercayai Jongin, mempercayai bahwa Jongin tak akan berpaling darinya. Tapi kini kepercayaan itu sudah hancur. Seharusnya Kyungsoo sadar dia tidak cukup baik untuk Jongin, dari awal seharusnya Kyungsoo tak terlalu banyak berharap pada lelaki itu.

"HYUNG!" Seseorang berteriak dari luar sambil terus mengetuk pintu dengan brutal, Kyungsoo hafal suara itu, Jongin. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan.

"HYUNG! BUKA PINTUNYA!" suara itu semakin keras terdengar, Kyungsoo menggit bibirnya lagi, ia merindukan pemilik suara itu, tapi rasanya sungguh perih saat rindu dan sakit itu membaur di dada Kyungsoo.

"HYUNG! DENGARKAN PENJELASANKU!" Kyungsso menutup rapat matanya, mencoba menulikan pendengarannya. Tapi suara itu masih terdengar jelas.

"YA! KAU SUDAH GILA BETERIAK MALAM MALAM BEGINI HA?!" kali ini suara yang berbeda, suara nenek tetangga sebelah.

"TETANGGA! Kalau kau tak ingin membukakan pintu untuk kekasihmu ini, setidaknya suruh dia pergi, sungguh mengganggu!" kalimat itu untuk Kyungsoo.

BRAK! Suara pintu ditutup dengan kasar, pintu apartemen sebelah.

"Hyung." Suara lelaki itu, Jongin, melemah, suaranya penuh dengan keputusasaan.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya sejenak, bersamaan dengan itu setes air matanya jatuh. Kyungsoo mengusap kasar bekas bekas air matanya, berjalan menuju pintu. Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan, menampakkan tubuh seorang yang dulu selalu mengisi hari harinya.

Kyungsoo berdiri di ambang pintu, tepat di depan Jongin. Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menatap wajah Jongin, menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh, menampakkan bahwa ia tak apa apa, walaupun sebenarnya tidak.

"Hyung, dengar, aku dan Taemin Hyung hanya sahabat." Jongin memegang bahu Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada sahabat yang berciuman Jongin-ah." Kyungsoo memandang Jongin lemah.

Perkataan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin tertunduk, tangannya yang menjauh dari bahu Kyungsoo. Jongin tau letak kesalahannya, seharusnya dia tidak larut pada cinta pertamanya, seharusnya dia tak berciuman dengan Taemin. Seharusnya dia bisa menahan dirinya saat bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamanya itu.

"Jongin, aku mencintaimu." Kyungso menarik nafasnya pelan, air matanya akan tumpah lagi. "tapi kita tak mungkin terus bersama jika seperti ini, aku tak ingin mengikatmu dengan cintaku." Air mata Kyungsoo benar benar tumpah sekarang, ditutupnya wajahnya denga kedua telapak tangannya.

Jongin merengkuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, mengelus pelan punggung pemuda mungil itu. Kyungsoo tidak membalas pelukan Jongin, pelukan itu terasa berbeda bagi Kyungsoo. Pelukan itu sudah tidak seutuhnya miliknya lagi.

Kyungsoo mendorong pelan tubuh Jongin, membuat Jongin terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hyung?" Jongin meminta penjelasan.

"Pergilah Jongin." Kyungsoo mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu hyung, tak bisakah kau memaafkanku?" Jongin memelas.

"Jongin-ah, aku tak ingin berharap besar pada kata cintamu." Kyungsoo memegang daun pintu, hendak menutup pintu apartementnya.

"Hyung." Jongin menahan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Pulanglah Jongin-ah, aku lelah." Kyungsoo benar benar menutup pintu apartemennya sekarang. Bersamaan dengan pintu yang tertutup tubuh Kyungsoo jatuh ke lantai, Kyungsoo tak sanggup lagi menahan tangisnya, air matanya mengalir di tengah keheningan malam.

"Hyung." Suara di luar terdengar memelas dan putus asa. Setelah itu hening, lalu terdengar langkah kaki menjauh.

Kyungsoo menekan dadanya, berharap rasa sakitnya akan berkurang. Dia benar benar terpuruk sekarang, dia melepas cintanya. Kyungsoo benar benar melepasnya. Kyungsoo masih sangat mencintai Jongin, tapi ia tak berharap memiliki Jongin lagi jika memiliki Jongin begitu menyakitkan.

L.O.V.E

Jongin berjalan lunglai keluar dari gedung apartemen Kyungsoo. Ia terduduk lemas di halte di dekat apartemen Kyungsoo. Sedikit dinaikkan syal-nya menutupi wajahnya, Jongin tak mau ambil resiko ada orang yang mengenalinya saat seperti ini.

Dirogohnya ponsel yang ada di saku jaket-nya. Ponselnya mati, Jongin memang mematikan ponselnya saat ia akan keluar bersama Taemin tadi siang. Managernya pasti akan terus menelepon jika ia tak mematikan ponsel-nya, dan itu sangat mengganggu. Hidup sebagai idol sungguh menyiksanya, dia terus saja dikekang, dan selalu ditekan oleh perusahaan. Tapi Jongin yang memilih jalan ini, dan ia harus menerima segala konsekuensinya.

Setelah menghidupkan ponselnya, Jongin mencari daftar kontak dan menekan tanda 'dial'. Ditempelkan ponsel-nya di telinganya, terdengar nada sambung berulang kali.

"_Yeoboseyo." _Suara di seberang. Jongin terdiam beberapa saat, pemilik suara inilah yang membuatnya terjatuh.

"Yeoboseyo, hyung." Jongin menarik nafasnya. "Ini aku, Jongin."

Hening. Hanya deru mesin mobil yang bisa Jongin dengar.

"_Ada apa Jongin-ah?" _akhirnya terdengar suara dari seberang.

"Mianhae hyung." Jongin berhenti sejenak "maaf tadi aku meninggalkanmu."

"_Tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, seharusnya aku tak mengajakmu bertemu." _Suara di seberang terdengar menyesal.

"Tidak hyung, semua salahku, aku tak seharusnya menciummu, maaf." Jongin menggigit pelan bibirnya, bibir yang dengan lancangnya mencium Taemin, bibir yang membuat hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo jadi kacau seperti ini.

"_Hhhh... sudahlah Jongin, tak ada yang perlu disesali, semua sudah terjadi." _Hening sesaat. "_bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?" _

Jongin terdiam, Kyungsoo, bagaimana dengan hubungannya dan Kyungsoo. Ia memejamkan matanya, merutuki kebodohannya, merutuki keegoisannya. Apa jadinya ia tanpa Kyungsoo. Hah, semua ini membuat kepalanya hampir meledak.

"_Jongin-ah" _suara di ujung telepon menyadarkannya.

"Ah iya, aku akan mengurusnya, semua pasti akan baik baik saja." Jongin terdiam. Baik baik saja? Jongin bahkan tak yakin Kyungsoo masih mau melihatnya, bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan akan mengurusnya dan semua akan baik baik saja.

"_Aku harap semua berjalan baik, eum Jongin-ah aku akan berangkat besok, Minho sudah menungguku di Jepang." _Suara itu memelan, terdengar helaan nafas setelahnya.

"Eum, selamat berbahagia hyung, maaf aku tak bisa hadir di pernikahanmu." Jongin menetralkan suara-nya, membuatnya senormal mungkin.

"_Tak apa Jongin-ah, semoga kau juga bahagia, maaf jika selama ini aku tak bersikap baik padamu." _Hening "_Selamat tinggal." _

"Selamat tinggal hyung." Terdengar bunyi 'tut' berulang kali, tanda sambungan telepon telah diputus.

Jongin memejamkan matanya, dirasakannya air matanya jatuh. Yah, selamat tinggal, selamat tinggal cinta pertama, selamat tinggal cinta yang tak pernah terbalas. Jongin benar benar melepas Taemin sekarang. Setelah bertahun tahun lalu ia mengejar cinta Taemin yang dianggapnya sebagai cinta pertama. Bertahun pula ia menerima berkali penolakan dari namja manis itu.

Hingga akhirnya satu tahun lalu ia menyerah dan bertemu Kyungsoo, dan ia jatuh cinta lagi. Perasaan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan terhadap Taemin dulu. Tapi sungguh Jongin tak pernah menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai pelampiasan cintanya, Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo, tulus.

Bersama Kyungsoo Jongin bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya. Perlahan ia melupakan cintanya pada Taemin. Hingga akhirnya kemarin Taemin datang padanya membawa sebuah undangan pernikahan 'Taemin dan Minho'. Minho, lelaki yang membuat Taemin berulang kali menolaknya.

Bertemu dengan Taemin membuat sesuatu dalam dada Jongin membuncah, tapi undangan itu seakan menghilangkan sebagian nyawanya. Undangan itu benar benar membuatnya menyerah, Jongin berhenti mengharapkan Taemin. Hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak setahun lalu, sejak ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Kyungsoo.

Ciuman itu, Jongin memintanya pada Taemin setelah ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan melepas Taemin. Taemin tak menolak, berulang kali menolak cinta Jongin membuatnya merasa bersalah, Taemin ingin sedikit menebus rasa bersalahnya. Ciuman itu mereka anggap sebagai ciuman perpisahan, ciuman yang penuh dengan kepedihan, ciuman yang menyesakkan, ciuman yang mengiringi kepergian cinta pertama Jongin.

Jongin mencari nomor di daftar kontak miliknya, menekan dial, dan meletakkan ponselnya di telinga.

"_YA! KAI! Kau dari mana saja? Kau gila eoh? Seharian mematikan ponselmu, kau membuatku hampir gila, kau..."_

"Hyung jemput aku, akan kukirim alamatnya." Jongin memutuskan sambungan telepon tak memberi kesempatan seseorang di seberang untuk bicara lebih banyak.

L.O.V.E

Kyungsoo terbangun saat sinar matahari mengusik tidurnya. Kepalanya pusing setelah semalam air matanya tak henti henti mengalir hingga ia jatuh terlelap. Tubuhnya pegal pegal karena ia tidur di sofa kecilnya sejak tadi malam.

Kyungsoo tak merasa baik sekarang, ia memutuskan untuk menelepon bos-nya memberitahu bahwa ia tak bisa masuk bekerja karena tidak enak badan. Bos-nya memberi izin dengan catatan ia bersedia menggantinya dengan jam lembur, dan Kyungsoo menerima.

Kyungsoo melangkah menuju kamar mandi, mungkin air hangat bisa membuat badannya sedikit lebih baik. Kyungsoo melihat bayangannya di cermin, ia sungguh kacau, matanya bengkak hidungnya merah, dan bibirnya pun ikut ikutan bengkak karena terus saja ia gigit.

Selesai mandi Kyungsoo duduk kembali di sofa kecilnya, menekuk lututnya ke depan dada, hal yang selalu lakukan jika ia merasa sedih. Lagi lagi air matanya mengalir, sofa ini mengingatkannya pada Jongin. Kyungsoo tak bisa melepaskan diri dari bayang bayang Jongin seberapapun lelaki itu menyakitinya. Jongin adalah pemilik seluruh hati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyalakan televisi, mencari hiburan. Bukan itu tujuan sebenarnya, Kyungsoo mencari Jongin. Melihat Jongin di televisi seolah bisa mengobati rasa rindunya. Kyungsoo merindukan Jongin, Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin, Kyungsoo menginginkan Jongin. Tapi berada di sisi Jongin membuatnya lelah. Jadi biarlah ia mencintai Jongin saja, tanpa perlu berharap dapat memilikinya. Karena memiliki Jongin begitu menyakitkan.

Seharian ini dihabiskan Kyungsoo dengan menonton televisi, berulang kali ia mengganti channel, dan akan berhenti jika melihat Jongin di televisi. Tak pernah ia lepaskan pandangannya pada Jongin, entah itu Jongin sedang menari, entah interview di televisi, ataupun Jongin yang sedang membintangi berbagai iklan.

Hari sudah sore, matahari sudah bersiap untuk menuju ke peraduannya. Kyungsoo memilih untuk keluar sebentar, sejenak melepas kebosanan sekaligus menjauh dari bayang bayang Jongin yang menyebar di setiap sudut ruangan di apartemennya.

Kaki Kyungsoo membawanya ke tepi sungai Han. Sungai Han tampak ramai, semakin malam sungai Han memang semakin ramai, karena sungai Han merupakan salah satu icon kota Seoul, selain itu pertunjukan _moonlight rainbow _dari jembatan Banpo semakin menarik perhatian pengunjung.

Kyungsoo duduk di bangku di tepi sungai, sesekali angin malam menerbangkan anak rambutnya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya,merasakan terpaan angin mengenai wajahnya, setetes air matanya jatuh. Lagi lagi Jongin, pikiran Kyungsoo sudah dipenuhi bayangan Jongin, dimanapun Kyungsoo berada yang mampu diingatnya hanya Jongin.

L.O.V.E

Chanyeol berjalan pelan di tepi sungai Han, tubuhnya bergidik saat angin menerpa tubuhnya, dingin. Chanyeol tersenyum, sungai Han selalu mengingatkannya dengan Baekhyun, sungai Han adalah tempat yang paling sering mereka kunjungi sejak mereka menjalin hubungan. Sungai Han merupakan tempat bersejarah bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, lelaki itu sedang ke rumah neneknya di Gangwon. Setelah kemarin malam mendengar berita bahwa neneknya sakit, paginya Baekhyun langsung berpamitan untuk pergi ke Gangwon. Mengingat Baekhyun sangat menyayangin neneknya.

Jadilah Chanyeol sendiri, mungkin besok siang Baekhyun baru pulang. Chanyeol tak bisa ikut bersama Baekhyun karena pekerjaannya yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Baekhyun mengerti, sebelum pergi tadi pagi pagi sekali, Baekhyun juga sempat memperingatkan Chanyeol untuk menjaga kesehatannya dan makan dengan teratur selama ia tinggalkan.

Chanyeol lagi lagi tersenyum mengingat bagaimana ekspresi wajah Baekhyun saat memperingatkannya tentang berbagai hal. Menjadi 'suami' Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun lebih terlihat seperti ibu ibu, dan itu sungguh menggemaskan,menurut Chanyeol. Hah, Chanyeol merindukan Baekhyun-nya.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya, matanya menangkap siluet sesorang yang mungkin ia kenal. Dipertajam pandangannya, samar samar ia dapat melihat wajah orang itu, Chanyeol mengenalinya. Dia Kyungsoo.

"Anyeong Kyungsoo." Chanyeol sudah duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkejut, dilihatnya wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum itu. Kyungsoo tau lelaki ini, Park Chanyeol, bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan wajah itu, jika baru saja kemarin mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali fokus pada tepian sungai yang dari tadi menyita perhatiannya, tak berniat membalas salam Chanyeol.

"Sedang apa?" Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo yang menatap kosong, merasa tak mendapat jawaban Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ha, biar kutebak, kau baru saja ditinggal kekasihmu."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, menatap terkejut, matanya membulat sempurna. Memberikan tatapan 'bagaimana kau tau?'.

"HAHA!" Chanyeol tertawa. "Ada dua alasan besar kenapa orang ada disini malam malam begini, pertama dia sedang jatuh cinta, kedua, kekasihnya meninggalkannya, tapi melihatmu yang seperti ini, aku yakin pasti alasan yang kedua." Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo sudah mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah tepian sungai.

"Lalu alasan mana yang membuatmu disini?" Kyungsoo berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tidak keduanya." Jawaban Chanyeol membuatnya mendapat tatapan bingung dari Kyungsoo.

"Hei, tadi aku hanya menyebutkan alasan mayoritas, dan masih banyak lagi alasan minoritas." Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Lalu apa alasan minoritas-mu itu?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol malas.

"Haha, aku hanya sedang berjalan jalan dan sedikit mengenang masa lalu." Chanyeol tersenyum menatap tepian sungai. "Ceritakan padaku." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kekasihmu, kenapa ia meninggalkanmu?" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo antusias.

"Apakah itu perlu?" Kyungsoo menatap jengah.

"Bukankah kita teman, jika kau ingin bertanya sejak kapan, sejak kau menerima traktiranku kemarin, mulai saat itu kita teman." Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Kyungsoo memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut, bagaimana ia bisa sesial ini. Setelah kejadian kemarin bersama Jongin, dan sekarang ia harus bertemu makhluk paling menyebalkan ini. Hanya dengan segelas Coffe Latte, Chanyeol pikir dia bisa semudah itu mengorek kehidupan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hampir gila sekarang.

"Jangan memendam sendiri kesedihanmu, berbagi dengan orang akan membuatmu lebih baik." Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo simpati. "Hei dengar, berbagi dengan orang lain bukan berarti kau lemah, manusia tak hidup sendiri kan? Walaupun tak sepenuhnya menghilangkan kesedihamu, berbagi dengan orang lain membuatmu merasa lebih nyaman, setidaknya kau tidak akan bersikap seolah kau baik baik saja di depan orang itu."

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, menghayati setiap perkataan Chanyeol. Chanyeol benar, dia tidak salah, tapi Kyungsoo tidak siap untuk berbagi kesedihannya, dia tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, apalagi berbagi dengan orang yang baru kemarin dikenalnya.

"Aku..." Kyungsoo berkata lirih, membuat Chanyeol melihat ke arahnya.

"Tak apa jika kau tak ingin menceritakannya." Chanyeol menarik nafasnya, mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan menepuk pelan pundak namja yang lebih kecil itu.

"Aku..." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Semakin kuat ia menahan tangisnya, semakin kuat pula air mata itu melesak keluar. Kyungsoo menyerah, butir butir air matanya jatuh lagi, untuk pertama kalinya ia berbagi kesedihannya dengan orang lain, berbagi dengan orang yang baru kemarin dikenalnya.

Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan lelaki bermata doe itu. Chanyeol merasakan kemejanya basah, seberat itukah kesedihan Kyungsoo hingga air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, mengusak pelan punggung lelaki itu. Berharap kesedihan Kyungsoo dapat berkurang.

Chanyeol tau kesedihan Kyungsoo, walaupun ia tak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan. Tapi mata doe Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya, memancarkan kesedihan yang hanya dimiliki Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tau tatapan mata tertekan dan putus asa itu. Chanyeol ingin Kyungsoo berbagi dengannya, entahlah, Chanyeol hanya ingin melindungi lelaki mungin itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Chanyeol berkata sambil melepas pelukaannya.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Kyungsoo menghapus jejak jejak air matanya.

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu, bagaimana kau bisa pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini, lihatlah wajahmu, sungguh menyedihkan." Chanyeol menggeleng prihatin. "Ayo."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah saat Chanyeol menarik paksa tangannya, ia tak bisa menolak lelaki raksasa ini. Mungkin pulang bersama Chanyeol tak ada salahnya, lagipula ia pun tak yakin akan baik baik saja sampai apartemen jika keadaannya seperti ini.

Perjalanan menuju apartemen Kyungsoo mereka lalui dalam diam. Chanyeol fokus menyetir, dan Kyungsoo hanya memandangi jalan yang ia lewati, banyak hal yang ia pikirkan. Akhirnya mobil Chanyeol sampai di depan gedung apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang." Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol, senyum tipis sempat singgah di wajahnya.

"ASTAGA! Kyungsoo-ya! Wajahmu pucat!" Chanyeol berteriak saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang pucat.

Kyungsoo terdiam 'Kyungsoo-ya' panggilan itu menyita perhatiannya. Panggilan itu sungguh manis, Chanyeol bukan orang pertama yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Tapi saat Chanyeol yang mengucapkannya panggilan itu terdengar spesial di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersadar saat Chanyeol menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Kyungsoo.

"Badanmu panas" chanyeol menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Kyungsoo berulang kali. "Aku akan mengantarmu masuk." Chanyeol bersiap untuk membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah sangat merepotkanmu."Kyungsoo menahan tangan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau sungguh keras kepala eoh?" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo kesal "dengar, kau tidak merepotkanku sama sekali, sudah, tunjukkan saja jalannya." Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya lalu keluar, membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo dan memapah Kyungsoo menuju apartemen Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dipapah Chanyeol menuju kamarnya. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di ranjang-nya.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol-ssi" Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis saat Chanyeol menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh-nya.

"Eeei... kenapa harus seformal itu, tak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan lebih akrab?"

"Maksudmu?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Panggil aku Chanyeol-ah atau terserah apa saja asal tidak Chanyeol-ssi, itu terdengar sangat formal." Chanyeol tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, C-Chanyeol-ah." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Sering seringlah tersenyum, kau manis saat tersenyum Kyungsoo-ya." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusak pelan pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan pipi-nya panas, pasti wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang. Perlakuan Chanyeol terasa spesial bagi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa kesedihannya sedikit berkurang saat bersama Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau tidak pulang?" Kyungsoo memegang ujung selimutnya.

"Kau mengusirku?" Chanyeol menatap heran.

"Aniya, hanya saja, apakah istrimu tidak menunggumu di rumah?" Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pegangan pada selimut-nya.

"Istri?" Chanyeol semakin menatap heran.

"Itu." Kyungsoo menatap ke arah tangan kiri Chanyeol, tepat dimana sebuah cincin melingkar di jari manisnya.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa cincin perkawinan-nya dan Baekhyun melingkar manis disana.

"Ah, 'suami'-ku sedang keluar kota." Chanyeol mengusap pelan cincin-nya.

"Suami?" Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang menatap aneh pada Chanyeol.

"Iya, suami." Chanyeol mengangguk "aku mencintai seorang lelaki dan aku menikahinya, yah kau tau kan apa sebutannya, gay."

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Sudah, tidurlah, mungkin besok pagi kau akan lebih baik, aku akan menginap, lagipula Baekhyun sedang tidak di rumah."Chanyeol memperbaiki letak selimut Kyungsoo.

"Baekhyun?" Lagi lagi kening Kyungsoo berkerut.

"Suamiku, Park Baekhyun." Chanyeol tersenyum "jaljayo Kyungsoo-ya." Chanyeol mengusap pelan kepala Kyungsoo sebelum melangkah keluar kamar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap langit langit kamarnya, seolah disana dia bisa melihat wajah Chnayeol yang sedang tersenyum. Kyungsoo senang karena Chanyeol tidak seperti lelaki kebanyakan, Chanyeol penyuka sesama jenis, sama sepertinya. Tapi Kyungsoo juga kecewa mengetahui Chanyeol sudah dimiliki oleh lelaki lain, dan Chanyeol terlihat sangat mencintai 'suami'-nya, Chanyeol bahkan tersenyum hanya dengan menyebut namanya.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya "Chanyeol" Kyungsoo melirihkan nama itu. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mengucapkan nama lain selain nama Jongin, untuk pertama kalinya dia memikirkan pria lain selain Jongin. Apakah Kyungsoo jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya, jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol. Apakah Kyungsoo sudah mulai melupakan Jongin, tapi bukankah Jongin-lah yang memiliki seluruh hati Kyungsoo.

L.O.V.E

Keesokan paginya, Kyungsoo bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Matahari bahkan belum beranjak dari peraduannya, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5.00. kyungsoo berjalan menuju ruang tengah, tempat dimana lelaki raksasa sedang tertidur pulas di atas sofa kecil miliknya.

Kyungsoo membungkukkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat wajah namja itu lebih dekat. Tangannya menyentuh rambut hitam itu, menyisir setiap helaiannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum, dialihkan jari jemarinya hingga menyentuh wajah lelaki itu, kening, mata, hidung, bibir, dagu. Kyungsoo baru menyadari ada lelaki tampan lain selain Jongin di dunia ini, selama ini matanya hanya tertuju pada Jongin seorang.

Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangannya saat Chanyeol mulai bergerak gelisah, mencoba bersikap senetral yang ia bisa.

"Oh, Kyungsoo-ya, kau sudah sembuh?" Chanyeol terduduk saat melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di depannya.

"N-ne, aku sudah merasa lebih baik." Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya menghindari tatapan Chanyeol.

"Ah, syukurlah." Chanyeol tersenyum senang, "eung, Kyungsoo-ya maaf, tapi apakah kau juga gay?" Chanyeol berbicara hati hati, takut menyakiti perasaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung, bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tau.

"Maaf tadi malam aku melihat foto foto mu bersama seorang lelaki, jadi aku mengira kau juga gay, tapi maaf jika aku salah." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah.

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya "Kau tidak salah, aku memang gay." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lelaki yang kau lihat di foto itu, dia Jongin, kekasihku." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, rasanya sudah lama ia tak menyebut nama itu.

"Semenjak debut ia jarang menghubungiku, aku hanya dapat melihatnya di televisi." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya "Dia berjanji padaku untuk tidak berpaling." Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak, matanya sudah berkaca kaca "Tapi kemarin aku melihatnya berciuman dengan lelaki lain." Air mata Kyungsoo lagi lagi meleleh.

Chanyeol berdiri merengkuh tubuh ringkih Kyungsoo, mendudukkan tubuh itu di sampingnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Chanyeol-ah? Kenapa hati ini rasanya sakit?" air mata Kyungsoo semakin deras mengalir. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo. Kini Kyungsoo benar benar membagi kesedihannya, menceritakan kesakitan hatinya yang bahkan tak pernah ia ceritakan pada orang lain sebelumnya, termasuk Jongin.

"sstt.." Chanyeol menepuk pelan punggung lelaki yang berada dalam pelukannya itu.

"Uljima." Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dengan kedua ibu jarinya "berhentilah menangis."

Chanyeol menatap dalam pada mata bulat Kyungsoo, mata yang kini basah oleh air mata, mata yang memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Tanpa disadari Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Dan tanpa aba-aba bibir Chanyeol sudah menempel sempurna pada bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Hangat dan manis.

"Ah maaf." Chanyeol menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Bisakah terus seperti itu? Bisakah kau menciumku lebih lama lagi." Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol lemah.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan kemudian menempelkan lagi bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Di sela ciuman itu air mata Kyungsoo kembali mengalir, mengingat Jongin, dulunya ciuman ini hanya milik Jongin tapi kini ia membaginya dengan orang lain.

Ciuman itu semakin dalam. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, sebenarnya apa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Teman? Tapi bukankah teman tidak berciuman.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan air mata Kyungsoo melewati bibirnya. Semakin diperdalam ciuman itu, berharap dapat menghentikan kepedihan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol merasa menjadi lelaki paling jahat sekarang, bukankah ia sudah mempunyai Baekhyun tapi bagaimana ia bisa berciuman dengan lelaki lain.

Rasa kasihan? Chanyeol rasa ini bukan lagi rasa kasihan. Ia tertarik pada Kyungsoo, tertarik pada kesedihan di mata namja mungil itu. Ia telah jatuh ke dalam mata doe itu. Chanyeol sudah jatuh terlalu dalam. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Tidakkah Chanyeol tau bagaimana hancurnya Baekhyun jika ia mengetahui semua ini?

L.O.V.E

Baekhyun baru saja kembali dari rumah neneknya di Gangwon. Dari tadi ia terus saja menekan nekan ponselnya dan menempelkannya di telinganya. Wajahnya tidak terlihat baik.

"Dimana dia?" Baekhyun berjalan menuju pintu masuk sambil terus saja menempelkan ponsel-nya di telinga, tapi hanya operator yang terus saja menjawab panggilannya.

_Ceklek _. Suara pintu dibuka.

"Chanyeolli..."

~TBC~

Special Thanks for:

**[flowerdyo] – [seolhyunari] – [Rmdhnilham] – [hdkL12] – [kimminrin52] – [adindaptr1524] – [Kaisooship] – [setyoningt] – [sayakanoicinoe] – [opikyung0113] – [ .16] – [BaekhyunKyungsoo]**

Wahaaaa... *kambek bareng Luhan

Anyeong~

Saya datang bawa lanjutan ff nya baekyeol dan kawan kawan.

Thanks banget yang udah review chapter sebelumnya, jeongmal gamsahamnida.

Waa... di chapter ini galau banget, tangis tangisan aja isinya, maaf ya kalo gak nyambung, saya gak ada ide, belum dapat wangsit dari mbah Yehet #plak

Abis baca jangan lupa review ya, yang mau kasih saran juga gak apa apa, biar saya lebih semangat gitu nulisnya. Hoho...

Anyeong~ sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...

EXO saranghaja!


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: L.O.V.E

Casts: Kyungsoo

Chanyeol

Baekhyun

Kai

Genre: Drama, hurt, romance

Happy Reading

_Previous chapter_

_Ceklek . Suara pintu dibuka._

"_Chanyeolli..."_

Chapter 3

"Hah , tentu saja dia tak ada di rumah, sekarang kan waktunya bekerja." Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, lalu melirik jam tangannya.

Baekhyun masuk lebih dalam rumah-nya, miliknya dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun meletakkan tas nya di kamar, perjalanan dari Gangwon ke Seoul sungguh membuatnya lelah. Baekhyun menuju dapur, tenggorokannya kering. Tidak ada yang berubah di dapur, semuanya tetap seperti semula.

Baekhyun menatap bingung sup di atas meja yang tidak berkurang sedikitpun, malah sekarang sup itu sudah mejadi basi. Kimchi yang ia letakkan di dalam kulkas pun tidak berkurang.

"Apakah Chanyeol tidak makan semalaman? Hah kenapa tuan Park Dobi itu sungguh bodoh, bukankah aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk makan dengan teratur." Baekhyun mulai mengomel sambil mencuci panci bekas sup yang tadi sudah basi.

"Kenapa ponselnya tidak aktif?" Baekhyun menatap heran pada layar ponselnya, sudah berkali kali ia menghubungi ponsel suaminya tercinta, Park Chanyeol, tapi tak pernah terhubung.

"Hhhh, mungkin dia sedang sibuk." Baekhyun menyerah, dimasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki-nya yang hanya dialasi sandal rumah menuju ke dapur. Baekhyun mulai bergulat dengan berbagai peralatan masak, rencananya dia akan membuat makan malam kejutan untuk Chanyeol, tidak ada peringatan spesial memang, tapi apakah harus menunggu peringatan spesial hanya untuk memberikan kejutan untuk suamimu. Setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Baekhyun.

L.O.V.E

Chanyeol sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya, tapi tidak dengan pikirannya, pikirannya sedang berkelana. Banyak hal yang mengganggunya sejak tadi pagi, sejak dia meletakkan bibirnya pada bibir tebal milik Kyungsoo. Berkali kali Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya, berkali kali pula ia menggigit bibirnya. Wajah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo membayang jelas di pikirannya. Sebenarnya siapa yang dia pikirkan, Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo?

Chanyeol menutup matanya erat, berharap bisa menyingkirkan bayangan wajah Kyungsoo, bisa melupakan bibir manis Kyungsoo yang membuatnya semakin jatuh. Bukankah dirinya sudah memiliki Baekhyun, bukankah bibirnya, tubuhnya, hatinya sepenuhnya milik Baekhyun. Lalu bagaimana bisa Chanyeol memberikan milik Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun, bagaimana ia akan menghadapi Baekhyun setelah ini? Kyungsoo, bagaimana lelaki mungil yang tampak rapuh itu merebut hati-nya dan membuatnya jatuh.

"Hey Yo! Chanyeol!" suara bass yang terdengar bersamaan dengan munculnya makhluk raksasa mengejutkan Chanyeol yang tengah hanyut dalam pikirannya.

"Astaga! Kris kau mengejutkanku, tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu?" Chanyeol menatap namja yang diketahui bernama Kris itu dengan kesal.

"Hei ada apa denganmu? Bukankah aku tidak pernah mengetuk pintu sebelumnya, dan kau tidak mempermasalahkannya?"Kris duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja Chanyeol.

"Dan mulai sekarang kau harus belajar mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke ruanganku." Chanyeol beranjak dari kursinya menuju ke sisi dinding kaca yang ada di ruangannya, matanya mengarah ke gedung gedung pencakar langit yang bersanding dengan gedung kantornya.

"Hhh.. okay." Kris mendesah pasrah. "Hei Tuan Happy Virus ada apa denganmu? Kau tampak buruk hari ini." Kris memutar kursinya menghadap punggung Chanyeol.

"Tak ada, aku baik baik saja." Chanyeol masih tetap mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar ruangan, tak berniat melihat Kris.

"Bohong." Kris tersenyum meremehkan, Kris tahu Chanyeol tidak sedang baik baik saja seperti yang dikatakannya.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Baekhyun?"

_Deg. _

Baekhyun?

Pertanyaan Kris membuat jantung Chanyeol bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bagaimana ia akan menghadapi 'suami'-nya itu nanti?

"Tidak ada, kami baik baik saja." Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya pelan. Chanyeol tidak yakin semua akan tetap baik baik saja bila Baekhyun mengetahui apa yang telah Chanyeol perbuat di belakangnya.

Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak terjerat pesona Kyungsoo, seharusnya Baekhyun tetap menjadi satu satunya. Seharusnya. Semua kini tinggal seharusnya. Chanyeol tak bisa menahan pesona Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun tak lagi menjadi yang satu satunya bagi Chanyeol.

"Kris bisakah kau keluar?, ada yang harus aku kerjakan, dan, bukankah sekarang masih jam kerja?" Chanyeol membalikkan badannya menatap Kris yang masih duduk dengan tenang di kursinya.

"Kau mengusirku?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya, bingung.

"Aniya, hanya saja aku perlu berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanku." Chanyeol menatap Kris serius.

"Baiklah." Kris beranjak dari kursinya menuju pintu keluar.

Sepeninggal Kris, Chanyeol tak benar benar mengerjakan pekerjaannya seperti yang telah dikatakannya pada Kris. Chanyeol masih tetap menatap gedung gedung pencakar langit di luar kantornya, tapi sebenarnya bukan gedung itu yang ia pikirkan.

Yang ada di pikiran Chanyeol sekarang hanyalah dua sosok lelaki dengan kepribadian berbeda yang sudah mempunyai tempat khusus di hatinya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol merasa dia adalah seorang pendosa besar, mencintai dua orang di waktu yang besaamaan bahkan disaat dirinya sudah terikat oleh ikatan sakral pernikahan.

Chanyeol hampir gila memikirkan semua ini. Dia baru tahu bahkan mencintai akan semelelahkan ini. Dia baru menyadari cinta tak selamanya membawa kebahagiaan abadi, terkadang cinta akan membuatmu jatuh, tapi cinta seolah punya kekuatannya sendiri, seberapapun kau jatuh kau akan tetap bangkit dan kembali mencinta.

L.O.V.E

Hari ini Kyungsoo sudah bekerja seperti biasanya, bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah cafe tak jauh dari apartemen kecilnya dengan gaji pas pas-an yang hanya cukup untuk makan dan membayar sewa. Tak ada benda mahal lain yang bisa Kyungsoo beli, lagipula dia tidak tertarik dengan semua itu, asalkan makan teratur dan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak semua sudah cukup baginya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, tolong layani meja nomor lima, aku harus mengantar pesanan." Seorang lelaki berpostur pendek memasuki pantry dengan tergesa.

"Baik Suho hyung." Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu berjalan keluar pantry.

Baru beberapa langkah, kakinya seolah kaku. Lelaki itu, lelaki yang sedang duduk di meja nomor lima, Kyungsoo sangat mengenalnya. Walaupun dengan syal tebal melilit leher serta kacamata hitam yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya, Kyungsoo sungguh tahu siapa namja itu, Jongin, kekasihnya, entahlah mereka masih bisa disebut sepasang kekasih atau tidak.

Kyungsoo hendak berbalik, dia merasa tak ingin melayani pelanggan yang satu itu, dia akan menyuruh Suho saja. Tapi saat melihat Suho yang tengah kerepotan dia mengurungkan niatnya, lagipula Kyungsoo cukup tahu diri untuk menyuruh senior-nya itu.

Dengan berat hati Kyungsoo melangkah menuju meja nomor lima, dimana lelaki yang menjadi alasan ia menangis akhir akhir ini tengah duduk sambil sesekali memperbaiki letak syal-nya agar menutupi wajahnya, bentuk penyamaran mungkin.

"Sore Tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Kyungsoo membungkuk hormat di samping meja nomor lima itu.

"Hyung, duduklah sebentar, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Jongin mendongak menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah menulis sesuatu di note yang ia bawa.

"Maaf Tuan, saya sedang bekerja." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sedingin yang ia bisa.

"Hyung, hanya sebentar." Jongin melepas kacamata hitamnya, menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap.

"Maaf Tuan, saya tidak diperbolehkan menerima tamu selama bekerja." Kyungsoo bersikukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Hyung aku mohon." Jongin berdiri dan menyentuh pelan kedua bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyerah, didudukkannya tubuhnya di kursi kayu yang ada di hadapan Jongin. Menatap ke arah Jongin yang telah kembali duduk, memperlihatkan wajah dia baik baik saja, memperlihatkan seolah dia tidak merindukan wajah rupawan artis yang sedang naik daun itu, walaupun rasa rindu itu tak bisa ia pungkiri.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku" Jongin berhenti "aku tidak ada hubungan apa apa dengan Taemin hyung, sungguh." Jongin menatap dua manik hitam milik Kyungsoo, meyakinkan lelaki bertubuh mungil itu.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya Jongin." Kyungsoo mencoba menatap wajah Jongin.

"Hyung, kau percaya padaku? Bisakah kita mengulangnya dari awal?" Jongin memelas, lagi lagi menatap dua mata besar Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah" hanya jawaban singkat yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo, jawaban yang pasti tidak diharapkan Jongin.

Jongin hanya mendesah putus asa.

"Jongin" Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya pelan "sebaiknya kita akhiri saja."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan padangannya dari mata Jongin yang tengah terkejut. Mata itu, mata yang dulunya adalah sumber kehangatan Kyungsoo sekarang seolah menjadi momok bagi-nya, Kyungsoo takut menatap mata itu, Kyungsoo takut goyah.

"Hyung, tak bisakah kita memulainya lagi? Aku akan meninggalkan karirku, aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu, aku akan selalu memelukmu hyung." Jongin memelas, matanya kini sudah berawan.

"Ini bukan tentang karirmu Jongin, aku-" Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya pelan "aku sungguh tak pantas untukmu."

Kyungsoo menunduk, dia merasa benar benar tak pantas untuk Jongin setelah apa yang ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol. Chanyeol, lelaki itu telah menarik Kyungsoo dengan senyuman bodohnya, lelaki yang memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan segala kelembutannya. Kyungsoo merasa nyaman bersama lelaki tinggi itu, Kyungsoo tak boleh egois. Kyungsoo tak ingin Jongin merasakan sakit.

"Maaf Jongin." Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya, melangkah meninggalkan Jongin dengan tatapan penuh kecewa, tatapan penuh kesedihan.

"Hyung" baru beberapa langkah, suara Jongin menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Kyungsoo terpaku, pertanyaan ini, kenapa harus keluar dari mulut Jongin. Kyungsoo bahkan tak tahu jawaban apa yang harus ia sampaikan pada Jongin.

"Maafkan aku." Kyungsoo berkata lirih tanpa menoleh, tak peduli Jongin mendengar atau tidak Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pantry.

Kyungsoo menangis, bohong jika dia tak sedih memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo masih mencintai Jongin, tentu saja. Kyungsoo bingung dengan perasaannya, dia menginginkan Jongin tetap berada di sisinya, tapi ia tahu, ia tak boleh egois, Kyungsoo tak ingin Jongin terluka. Hanya itu? Mungkin.

L.O.V.E

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, Jongin masih setia duduk di kursinya. Air matanya sudah mengalir bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo benar benar meninggalkannya disini. Tak peduli komitmen-nya yang tak akan menangis di tempat umum, Jongin kini menangis. Walaupun cafe ini tidak terlalu ramai, namun tempat ini masih bisa dikategorikan sebagai tempat umum.

Tak ia pedulikan ponsel-nya yang dari tadi terus bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk, sudah berkali kali Jongin me-_reject _panggilan itu, berkali kali pula orang di seberang menghubungi kembali. Jalan terakhir Jongin akan me-nonaktifkan ponselnya, sebelum benar benar me-nonkatifakn ponselnya Jongin masih dapat melihat wallpaper di ponsel-nya. Foto dirinya dan Kyungsoo yang diambil beberapa bulan lalu sebelum ia sibuk dengan karirnya. Jongin masih dapat melihat senyum manis Kyungsoo disana, senyum yang dulu selalu menghiasi harinya. Dan sekarang senyum itu tak akan lagi menghiasi harinya, senyum itu bukan miliknya lagi sekarang.

Jongin menonaktifkan ponselnya. Ia bangkit lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar setelah sebelumnya memasang kembali kacamata-nya. Jongin berjalan pelan, tubuhnya seolah tanpa jiwa. Tubuhnya seolah bisa jatuh kapan saja. Sinar mentari sore yang keemasan tak bisa mewarnai hatinya yang abu abu, angin sore menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya. Air mata Jongin kembali mengalir, ia merindukan tangan mungil Kyungsoo yang menyentuh pelan helaian rambutnya.

Jongin berdiri di depan gedung apartemen Kyungsoo, tempat dimana mereka dulu selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jongin menunduk menatap kaki-nya yang berbalut sneakers hitam, kaki-nya begitu kuat bahkan untuk menari berjam jam sekalipun, tapi kenapa hatinya selemah ini, dia tak menangis saat ia cidera selama latihan, tapi ia menangis hanya karena lelaki bermata bulat yang bernama Kyungsoo meninggalkannya. Hubungan mereka bahkan baru berumur setahun, dan Jongin menjadi sesedih ini, bukankah ia hanya perlu mencari pengganti Kyungsoo. Tapi ia sungguh tak bisa, Jongin sudah terbiasa bersama Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo telah memiliki hak mati atas hatinya yang lemah ini.

Jongin duduk di halte dekat apartemen Kyungsoo, menghadap matahari senja yang mulai menghilang tertutup gedung gedung tinggi yang memadati kota Seoul. Jongin tak berniat naik bus, berkali kali bus umum berhenti dan tak satu-pun ia naiki, karena bukan itulah tujuan-nya duduk di sini.

Jongin mungkin hanya akan duduk sambil mengenang jalan yang telah ia lewati bersama Kyungsoo setahun belakangan ini. Mengingat kenangan yang telah mereka ciptakan bersama. Jongin bahkan tak tahu alasan pasti Kyungsoo memutuskan hubungan mereka. Asumsi Jongin adalah Kyungsoo yang merasa terabaikan karena kesibukan-nya sebagai artis.

"Hyung-" Jongin berkata lirih.

"Saranghae." Bersamaan dengan angin sore Jongin berharap Kyungsoo dapat mendengarnya, Jongin berharap Kyungsoo dapat kembali padanya.

L.O.V.E

Chanyeol membuka pelan pintu rumahnya, beruntung ia membawa kunci rumahnya sehingga ia tak perlu mengetuk pintu rumah dan mengganggu Baekhyun. Pukul 11 malam, Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun sudah pulang dari Gangwon dan pasti sudah terlelap karena kelelahan. Itu pula yang Chanyeol harapkan, Baekhyun sudah tidur jadi dia tak perlu bertemu dengan 'suami'-nya itu sekarang, ia belum siap.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengisi tenggorokannya yang kering, lampu dapur belum dimatikan, mungkin Baekhyun lupa, begitu pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkejut saat sesosok manusia yang tengah tertidur di meja makan, itu Baekhyun, Chanyeol sangat tahu. Di hadapan Baekhyun telah tersaji makanan favorit mereka yang sepertinya hasil kerja keras Baekhyun melihat beberapa bagian makanan yang sedikit berantakan.

Chanyeol mendekati namja mungil itu, mengusap pelan helaian rambut beraroma strawberry milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa sangat bodoh sekarang, mengkhianati lelaki dengan senyuman secerah mentari ini, lelaki yang dengan segala ketulusannya mencintai makhluk raksasa bodoh seperti dirinya.

Wajah damai Baekhyun ketika tertidur selalu menjadi hal favorit baginya. Chanyeol tak yakin ia akan tetap bisa melihat wajah damai itu jika Baekhyun tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya bersama Kyungsoo. Chanyeol takut ia akan melukis raut kesedihan di wajah damai yang menjadi favorit-nya itu.

Baekhyun mengerjapakan matanya karena merasa tidurnya terusik, menegakkan punggungnya saat melihat siapa yang mengusik tidurnya, Chanyeol, 'suami'-nya.

"Oh, Chanyeolie kau sudah pulang? Maaf aku tertidur." Baekhyun mengusap matanya pelan guna memperjelas penglihatan-nya yang masih kabur setelah bangun tidur.

"Tak apa Baekhyunie" Chanyeol tersenyum "seharusnya aku tak membuatmu menunggu seperti ini." Mengelus pelan surai halus milik Baekhyun.

"Ah, makanannya sudah dingin" Baekhyun melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menggantung di dapur "Sudah pukul 11, hah kau pasti sudah makan malam, sebaiknya aku buang saja makanannya."

Baekhyun hendak berdiri saat tangan Chanyeol mencekal pelan pergerakan tangannya yang merapikan piring.

"Tidak, aku akan memakannya, aku belum makan malam Baekhyunie." Chanyeol lalu duduk di kursi di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Tapi makanannya sudah dingin Chanyeolie, lebih baik aku-" Baekhyun belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Chanyeol sudah menyuapkan carbonara pasta buatan Baekhyun ke dalam mulut-nya.

"Aigoo keahlian masakmu sudah meningkat sepertinya, uwahh... ini enak sekali kau tahu?" Chanyeol mengunya makanannya dengan semangat.

"Benarkah, aku belum mencicipinya" Baekhyun juga ikut menyuapkan pasta buatannya ke dalam mulut "well, tidak buruk, tapi bukankah ini sedikit terasa aneh?" Baekhyun mengecap pelan lidahnya.

"Ini enak Baekhyunie, mungkin hanya sedikit dingin." Chanyeol kembali menyuap pastanya.

"Hah seharusnya aku menghangatkannya dulu tadi, jadi kau tidak perlu memakan makanan dingin seperti ini.." Baekhyun menunduk lemas.

"Hei tak apa Baekhyunie, kau tahu aku kan, aku bisa memakan apa saja asalkan itu buatan-mu, lagipula aku tak yakin bisa menahan lapar jika harus menunggumu menghangatkannya." Chanyeol menghentikan suapan-nya dan menatap Baekhyun yakin.

"Terima kasih Yeolli." Baekhyun tersenyum menatap Chanyeol.

"Sama sama, terima kasih juga karena telah memasak makan malam spesial ini." Chanyeol membalas senyuman Baekhyun. Lalu mereka saling melempar tawa.

"Eum apakah kau tidak pulang ke rumah kemarin malam yeol?" Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Uhuk-" Mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersedak minumannya.

"Aigoo, hati hati Yeol." Baekhyun berdiri dan mengelus pelan punggung Chanyeol.

"Uhuk, uhuk..." Chanyeol masih terbatuk, kemudian menyentuh pelan tangan Baekhyun yang tengah mengelus punggungnya "Terima kasih Baek."

"Hmm." Baekhyun kembali ke kursinya.

"Tadi pagi keadaan rumah masih sama saat aku tinggalkan, dan makanan yang telah kusiapkan sama sekali tidak berkurang, apakah kau benar tidak pulang ke rumah Yeol?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Iya-" Chanyeol diam sejenak, menghindari tatapan Baekhyun "aku menginap di rumah teman."

"Siapa?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, seingatnya Chanyeol tidak pernah menginap di rumah teman semenjak mereka menikah.

Chanyeol menggigit pelan bibirnya, mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Baekhyun.

"Eung, Kris, dia mengajakku bermain PS kemarin." Chanyeol semakin gelisah, matanya terus bergerak tak tentu arah. Dia mengutuki dirinya yang tidak pandai berbohong.

"Oh begitu." Baekhyun menunduk lemas, ia tahu Chanyeol telah berbohong. Baekhyun sangat mengenal Chanyeol, bahkan untuk mengetahui Chanyeol berbohong atau tidak. _Chanyeol is not a good liar_, sekecil apapun kebohongan yang dibuatnya pasti akan terlihat.

"Aku mandi dulu Baek." Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan dengan seulas senyum tipis. Senyum tipis itu berubah menjadi senyuman miris saat Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh menuju kamar mereka.

'_Kenapa kau berbohong Yeol? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji tidak akan menutupi apapun?' _batin Baekhyun memandang sayu piring piring bekas makan mereka.

Baekhyun benar benar tidak fokus, beberapa kali ia hampir menjatuhkan piring yang sedang dicucinya. Pikiran-nya hanya tertuju pada Chanyeol, yang menjadi bebannya adalah alasan kenapa Chanyeol berbohong. Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang suka dibohongi, lagipula siapa yang suka dibohongi apalagi oleh orang yang sangat kaupercayai.

Baekhyun ingin sekali mempercayai semua yang telah Chanyeol ucapkan, ingin sekali menganggap bahwa lelaki itu tak pernah membohonginya. Tapi seberapapun Baekhyun ingin, ia tak bisa, selalu terlintas bagaimana tingkah aneh Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

Setelah membereskan dapur Baekhyun melangkah menuju kamar-nya dan Chanyeol. Saat membuka pintu dilihatnya lelaki tinggi itu tengah terbaring di atas ranjang mereka dengan dengan mata tertutup dan diiringi dengkuran halus.

Baekhyun mendekati tubuh raksasa Chanyeol, menyelimuti tubuh yang hanya dibalut t-shirt putih polos itu dengan selimut hingga sebatas dada. Membeli lembut rambut halus Chnayeol kemudian mengecup pelan pipi kanan suami-nya.

"Saranghae Chanyeolie." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sayu, kecewa atas sikap Chanyeol. Biasanya Chanyeol tak pernah tidur lebih dulu dibanding dirinya, Chanyeol akan menunggunya tertidur lebih dulu.

Baekhyun bergerak ke sisi lain ranjang, membaringkan tubuh-nya di samping Chanyeol, menarik selimut hingga sebatas leher. Menatap langit langit kamar yang putih bersih seolah menjadi hal yang paling menarik baginya sekarang dibandingkan menutup kelopak matanya, sudah berkali kali Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mencoba tertidur. Tapi seolah bertolak belakang dengan keinginannya, pikirannya terus saja memikirkan lelaki yang tengah terbaring disampingnya itu.

Chanyeol yang berbohong, Chanyeol yang tidur lebih dulu. Seperti banyak hal yang disembunyikan Chanyeol, apakah Baekhyun melewatkan banyak hal? Atau ia pergi terlalu lama? Tidak, hanya sehari, dan Chanyeol sudah berubah.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, merasakan setiap hembusan nafasnya, melupakan hal hal yang mengganggu pikirannya, mencoba membawa alam bawah sadarnya menuju ke padang mimpi paling indah.

Chanyeol membuka matanya melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang tebaring sambil memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam digital di meja samping tempat tidurnya, pukul 1:30.

Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang, menghidupkan ponselnya yang sejak tadi pagi ia matikan. Dipandangnya foto Baekhyun yang menjadi wallpaper ponsel-nya itu, wajah Baekhyun sungguh sangat manis meski berlumur tepung sekalipun, foto yang diambilnya diam diam saat Baekhyun tengah berkonsentrasi dengan cake buatannya. Awalnya Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol menghapus foto itu, namun dengan segala bujuk rayu akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil meluluhkan hati Baekhyun bahkan untuk menjadikan foto itu sebagai wallpaper ponsel-nya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Jari jari panjangnya menyentuh layar ponsel-nya, melihat beberapa beberapa _notifications. _Ada sembilan pesan. Dua diantaranya spam, dan sisanya adalah pesan dari Baekhyun.

_8:30 a.m_

"_Chanyeolie kau dimana? Apakah sudah di kantor?"_

_10:05 a.m_

"_Chanyeollie apakah kau sibuk? Eung kalau begitu selamat bekerja ^^"_

_01:25 p.m_

"_Chanyeollie, aku akan memasak, kau ingin makan apa malam ini?"_

_04:07 p.m_

"_Chanyeolie aku memasak carbonara pasta untukmu, kau harus segera pulang sebelum pastanya dingin. saranghae"_

_07:46 p.m_

"_Chanyeolie apakah kau lembur hari ini?"_

_10:13 p.m_

"_Chanyeollie... kapan kau pulang?, aku sungguh merindukanmu."_

_10:39 p.m_

"_Chanyeollie, aku mengantuk, bangunkan aku jika aku tertidur. Anyeong, saranghae."_

Chanyeol tersenyum miris, melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah terbaring. Bagaimana bisa ia sejahat ini pada Baekhyun, lelaki yang begitu mencintainya. Dia tidak bisa terus seperti ini, dia tak boleh terus menyakiti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun, menyentuh pelan rambut halus Baekhyun, mata Baekhyun yang indah bahkan ketika tertidur, dan berakhir di bibir tipis Baekhyun yang selalu jadi candu bagi Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah, mianhae, seharusnya aku hanya mencintaimu, saranghae" Chanyeol berbisik pelan lalu mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun, menarik selimutnya dan terlelap ke alam mimpi, tanpa mengetahui bahwa 'suami'-nya Baekhyun belum benar benar tertidur. Baekhyun mendengar semua, Baekhyun dapat merasakan Chanyeol yang terbangun, dan Baekhyun mendengar apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol tadi.

Chanyeol berangkat pagi pagi sekali dengan alasan akan menyiapkan bahan untuk rapat direksi. Dia bahkan melewatkan sarapan yang telah disiapkan oleh Baekhyun. Setelah mengecup pelan bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol bergegas membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang masih sepi dengan sedan hitam-nya.

Sebenarnya bukan rapat direksi yang membuat Chanyeol terburu buru seperti ini. Chanyeol akan ke apartemen Kyungsoo. Chanyeol harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan lelaki dengan mata doe itu, ya dia harus.

L.O.V.E

Chanyeol mengetuk pelan pintu apartemen Kyungsoo, cukup lama ia berdiri di depan unit milik Kyungsoo sambil sesekali mengetuk, mungkin Kyungsoo belum bangun, pikirnya. Sepuluh menit kemudian pintu dibuka menampakkan Kyungsoo yang terkejut.

Dengan rambut yang belum tertata, mata merah yang nampak sayu, serta bibir yang sedikit membengkak. Dapat dipastikan, Kyungsoo pasti telah menghabiskan malamnya bersama air mata. Chanyeol tahu itu, dia pernah melihat keadaan serupa sebelumnya.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi kayu di samping sofa kecil milik Kyungsoo, sepertinya kursi kayu itu adalah properti baru milik Kyungsoo karena kursi ini belum ada terakhir kali Chanyeol datang. Kyungsoo datang dari dapur dengan dua gelas coklat hangat, cuaca di luar nampak mendung.

"Ada apa Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa kecil-nya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, ada apa denganmu? Kau menangis? Lagi?" Chanyeol melupakan niat awalnya.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, hanya memandangi tetes tetes hujan yang mulai membasahi jendela apartemen-nya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, katakan padaku." Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo serius.

Kyungsoo menunduk, memutar pelan gelas yang dipegannya, dan meletakkan gelas tersebut di meja di hadapannya.

"Aku telah memutuskannya." Setelahnya air mata berlomba keluar dari mata bulat Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tahu persis siapa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo, Kai, setidaknya begitu Chanyeol mengenalnya.

Chanyeol duduk di sofa di samping Kyungsoo, sofa yang kecil membuat tubuh mereka menempel cukup rapat. Chanyeol menghapus pelan air mata Kyungsoo, memeluk namja yang lebih kecil. Dapat dirasakannya tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar karena menangis.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya, membiarkan Kyungsoo tenang dalam pelukannya. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah apakah kau mencintai 'suami'mu?" Kyungsoo menatap lurus ke arah mata Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, aku sangat mencintainya." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis saat membayangkan Baekhyun.

"Lalu apakah kau mencintaiku?" senyum Chanyeol seketika lenyap.

"Entahlah, mungkin saja." Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya pelan.

"Chanyeol-ah, bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Tetaplah berada di sisiku." Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol sendu.

Chanyeol terkejut, tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa ia menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Chanyeol menatap dalam ke arah mata sendu Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga tak tahu." Kyungsoo menunduk "tapi aku merasa nyaman jika bersamamu, tak bisakah kau berada di sisiku?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan putus asa.

Kyungsoo tidak peduli jika dia benar benar terlihat seperti pengemis, tak peduli jika dia terlihat sangat jahat karena seolah menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai pelariannya. Kyungsoo juga tak peduli bila Chanyeol sudah memiliki suami sekalipun. Kyungsoo tak peduli, dia hanya butuh kenyamanan.

"Baiklah." Bukan itu yang seharusnya Chanyeol ucapkan, tidakkah ia ingat tujuan awalnya mendatangi Kyungsoo? Chanyeol ingat, tapi ia tak bisa menolak Kyungsoo. Tak bisa atau tak ingin, entahlah.

"Terima kasih." Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau tak bekerja?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Iya, aku akan bersiap, kau sendiri?" Kyungsoo berdiri mengambil gelas bekas coklat panas milik mereka tadi.

"Aku juga akan ke kantor, cepatlah bersiap aku akan mengantarmu."

"Apakah tak apa? Apakah tak merepotkanmu?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, lagipula di luar hujan, kau akan sakit jika bermain hujan." Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengusak pelan rambut Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak akan bermain hujan Park Chanyeol, baiklah aku akan bersiap sekarang." Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah dapur.

Manis. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat senyum manis Kyungsoo.

L.O.V.E

Perjalanan menuju cafe tempat Kyungsoo bekerja mereka habiskan dalam diam. Hujan yang mengguyur Seoul semakin menambah dingin suasana.

"Kyungsoo-ya.." Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Hmm." Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Chnayeol yang sedang fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Eung, apakah kau masih mencintai kekasihmu itu? Maksudku mantan kekasihmu." Chanyeol tahu pertanyaan-nya mungkin saja akan membuat Kyungsoo sedih, tapi ia sungguh ingin mengetahuinya.

"Masih" Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya "aku masih sangat mencintainya."

Chanyeol tidak ingin bertanya lebih jauh, biarlah cukup Kyungsoo yang mengetahui alasannya, dia tidak ingin mencampuri urusan Kyungsoo dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Dan pula ia tak ingin melihat Kyungsoo semakin sedih nantinya.

Sisa perjalanan mereka dihabiskan dalam hening, Kyungsoo hanya memandangi tetes hujan yang mengenai jendela mobil, dan Chanyeol tetap berkonsentrasi pada aspal yang licin karena hujan.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan, cafe tempat Kyungsoo bekerja. Chanyeol akan membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo menarik tangannya, menghentikan niatnya.

"Tak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." Kyungsoo tersenyum, sambil mengambil payung yang sedang dipegang Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo-ya" Kyungsoo hendak membuka pintu mobil saat Chanyeol memangil namanya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Kyungsoo. Dengan gerakan pasti Kyungsoo dapat merasakan bibir tebal Chanyeol menempel sempurna di bibirnya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, dia sungguh terkejut atas gerakan Chanyeol yang tiba tiba.

Setelah cukup lama bibir mereka saling menempel, Chanyeol melumat pelan bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya memejamkan matanya merasakan setiap gerakan bibir Chanyeol pada bibirnya. Chanyeol mengingat Baekhyun, dia benar benar pendosa, Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya, bukankah ciuman ini hanya untuk Baekhyun, Chanyeol semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

Cukup lama sampai akhirnnya ciuman mereka benar benar berakhir.

"Tersenyumlah, jangan pernah menangis lagi." Chanyeol tersenyum, mengusak pelan rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu membalas senyuman Chanyeol. Dan setelahnya dia sudah berlari menuju cafe dengan payung hitam milik Chnayeol.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, Chanyeol terdiam sesaat. Memandangi butiran hujan yang mengenai kaca mobil. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, Chanyeol tahu ini salah, Chanyeol seharusnya tak melakukan ini. Tapi dia sungguh tak mengerti hatinya, dia tak bisa memilih. Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun tapi dia tak bisa menolak Kyungsoo.

L.O.V.E

Semenjak Kyungsoo memintanya untuk selalu bersamanya, Chanyeol selalu menyempatkan untuk mengunjungi Kyungsoo setiap hari di cafe ataupun apartemen-nya. Tak lama memang, hanya untuk saling bertegur, saling menanyakan keadaan dan terkadang berbagi ciuman.

Dan sekarang sudah seminggu, mereka masih menjalani hubungan seperti itu. Bukan kekasih, tidak ada pernyataan cinta sama sekali. Tidak satupun dari mereka mengucapkan kata cinta. Dan mereka baik baik saja dengan semua itu.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara pintu diketuk. Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Siapa?" Kyungsoo tak mengenali lelaki ini.

"Aku...

Baekhyun."

=TBC=

Apa ini?

Ini apa?

Maaf ya reader-nim Saya telat banget update-nya, saya sempet overdose dulu nih gegara EXO kambek.

Thanks buat yang udah baca, apalagi udah sempetin review *cium satu satu

Seperti biasa saya mau ingetin yang udah baca jangan lupa review ya, sebaris review anda sangat berharga #ngek

Bye semuanya, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya atau di FF saya lainnya.

Anyeong~

EXO Saranghaja!

Ini dia balesan review chapter sebelumnya...

Yeollbaekk : Chanyeol emang jahat. Baekhyun sama Kai? Kita liat saja nanti hehehe *ketawa jahat

sayakanoicinoe : oke ini udah lanjut

rebeccakiney81 : iya dong, Kyungsoo harus bisa move on dong, sesekali sama yang lain gitu, biar suasananya beda #plakk. Kaisoo? Akan dipikirkan.

uffiejung : oke oke, kita liat aja gimana ke depan-nya, saya aja masih bingung mau digimanain nasib mereka, saya bakal mikirin mereka tetep sama official pair kok.

Kaisooship : jangan galau, Chanyeol jadi ikutan galau tuh ^^

kimminrin52 : nah loh pusing kan mau chansoo atau chanbaek. Saya bakal usahain yang terbaik untuk mereka.

Hany Kwan : oke, ini udah dilanjut. Mungkin jadi orang ke-3 udah jadi takdir Kyung di FF saya

.16 : Kyungsoo udah kebal sama sakit hati ^^V

FlameShine : sesekali chanbaek harus dipisahin biar gak nempel terus, hohoho

TrinCloudSparkyu : sorry tapi sehun udah bahagia sama Luhan, hahaha (saya HunHan shipper lho *gak nanya)

OhSooYeol : enggak dong, Baek kan setia sama Yeol.

dokydo91 : ok ok, ini dia next chap nya


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: L.O.V.E

Casts: Kyungsoo

Chanyeol

Baekhyun

Kai

Genre: Drama, hurt, romance

Happy Reading

_Previous chapter_

_Tok Tok Tok_

_Suara pintu diketuk. Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah pintu._

"_Siapa?" Kyungsoo tak mengenali lelaki ini._

"_Aku..._

_Baekhyun."_

**Chapter 4**

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, dia kenal nama itu.

"Hm" lelaki di depan Kyungsoo itu mengangguk, "Kau Kyungsoo kan?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk pelan, dia masih terkejut dengan kehadiran tamu tak diundang-nya ini.

"Eung, silahkan masuk." Kyungsoo akhirnya sadar dari rasa terkejutnya, mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis lalu memasuki apartemen kecil Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi kayu kecil di depan sebuah meja yang tidak terlalu besar.

Sementara Kyungsoo duduk di sofa tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun duduk, satu satunya sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Aku 'suami' Chanyeol." Baekhyun membuka suara.

"Aku tahu." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya pelan, berharap bahwa Baekhyun hanya menganganggapnya sebagai teman Chanyeol, tidak lebih.

"Aku tahu apa yang kalian lakukan di belakangku." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya pelan.

Kyungsoo terkejut, tentu saja, bagimana Baekhyun mengetahuinya?

_Flashback_

_Baekhyun sedang berjalan di tengah hujan di bawah payung bening miliknya, dia baru saja turun dari taksi beberapa saat yang lalu, tujuannya adalah cafe yang letaknya hanya berjarak lima meter dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Hanya tinggal lima meter maka ia akan sampai di tempat hangat itu namun matanya menangkap sesuatu yang seolah menghentikan dunianya. Langkahnya terhenti melihat pemandangan di tepi jalan di depan cafe itu._

_Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk sekedar mengetahui bahwa itu adalah mobil suaminya, Baekhyun tidak buta untuk melihat bahwa lelaki pemilik rambut hitam kecoklatan di dalam mobil itu adalah suaminya, Baekhyun tidak naif untuk mengakui bahwa suaminya sedang bersama pria lain di dalam mobil tersebut, dan... berciuman._

_Baekhyun hancur, kepercayaan yang ia bangun untuk Chanyeol runtuh sudah, kecurigaan yang ia kubur dalam dalam muncul ke permukaan, menunjukkan eksistensi-nya. Baekhyun tak lagi dapat menolak fakta, ia sudah tak tahu lagi cara membuat hatinya menampik kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol berselingkuh saat matanya sendiri yang menyaksikan kenyataan menyedihkan itu._

_Baekhyun membalikkan badan-nya, berjalan cepat bahkan setengah berlari berlawanan dengan arah yang ia tuju tadi. Lupakan tentang kehangatan capuccino di tengah hujan yang awalnya Baekhyun dambakan. Seandainya ia tak pernah berniat datang ke cafe itu Baekhyun tak akan pernah mengetahui semua ini, tapi apakah itu yang Baekhyun inginkan, apakah Baekhyun menginginkan semua kebohongan tak pernah terungkap, mungkin iya, jika menerima kenyataan akan semenyakitkan ini, mungkin kebohongan akan terasa lebih baik._

_Seminggu, Baekhyun merasakan sakitnya pengkhiatan, Baekhyun bersikap seolah tak pernah terjadi sesuatu di depan Chanyeol, namun pada kenyataannya ia menangis saat Chanyeol tak di rumah. Chanyeol tak pernah tau, entah karena Baekhyun yang sangat lihai menyembunyikan kesedihannya atau karena Chanyeol yang tak peka. _

_Flashback end_

Seminggu ini Baekhyun selalu menyempatkan untuk mengikuti Chanyeol, diam diam tentu saja, Baekhyun harus menelan kenyataan pahit mengetahui Chanyeol selalu menemui Kyungsoo terlebih dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah mereka. Chanyeol selalu pulang larut dengan dalih lembur, Baekhyun muak dengan semua alasan bohong Chanyeol, rasanya ingin berteriak di depan wajah lelaki jangkung itu bahwa dia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui semuanya.

Namun Baekhyun tak bisa melakukannya, ia terlalu mencintai Chanyeol, rasa cintanya mengalahkan semua rasa sakit nya. Ia tak ingin Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun lagi lagi memejamkan matanya membayangkan apa saja yang mungkin sudah dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol di belakangnya, matanya memanas saat tak sengaja melihat deretan foto di atas meja, beberapa foto Kyungsoo bersama lelaki berkulit tan dengan wajah familiar, dan satu diantaranya adalah foto Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum dengan latar belakang langit jingga keemasan.

"Maaf, maafkan aku." Kyungsoo bersuara lirih.

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan suamiku kembali? Bisakah kau melepaskannya? Bisakah kau tak pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku maupun Chanyeol? Bisakah? Kalau bisa aku akan memaafkanmu." Baekhyun menggenggam erat jemarinya, air matanya akan segera melesak keluar.

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Baekhyun, menatap ke dalam mata yang tengah berkaca kaca itu. Kyungsoo merasa bahwa dirinya benar benar jahat, bagaimana bisa ia menyakiti namja semanis Baekhyun, bagaimana ia bisa melukai perasaan lelaki yang dengan tulus mencintai suami-nya ini.

"Aku mohon." Air mata Baekhyun luruh bersamaan dengan ucapan permohonan-nya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, lalu berjalan ke arah meja di dekat jendela, menarik laci meja tersebut, mengambil amplop berwarna kecoklatan, menutup kembali laci meja dan berjalan kembali ke sofa duduknya tadi.

"Bacalah." Kyungsoo menyerahkan amplop tersebut pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan tatapan bingung, tidak bertanya ia lalu membuka amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan kertas yang ada di dalamnya, dan membaca deretan huruf disana dengan kening berkerut.

"Hepatoceluller carsinoma?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kanker hati." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun sendu.

_Flashback_

_Kyungsoo baru saja sampai di apartemen kecilnya setelah seharian penuh bekerja namun mendadak dia merasa mual, dengan tergesa kaki kecilnya menuju wastafel yang ada di dapur. Kyungsoo hanya memuntahkan cairan kekuningan, rasa mualnya membuat Kyungsoo terus saja memuntahkan cairan tersebut sampai ia merasa perutnya seakan kosong. Kyungsoo memutar keran air membiarkan cairan kuning yang baru saja ia muntahkan terbawa arus, ia lalu membasuh pelan mulutnya._

_Kyungsoo terduduk lemah di kursi makan dapur, tubuhnya benar benar lemas sekarang ditambah lagi sejak tadi pagi dia hanya minum segelas susu. Bukan dia terlalu berhemat, tapi akhir akhir ini Kyungsoo benar benar kehilangan nafsu makannya, ditambah rasa mual yang sering menyerang semakin memperparah keadaannya. _

_Keesokan harinya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit, sebenarnya ia bukanlah orang yang menyukai rumah sakit, lagi pula siapa yang menyukai tempat berbau obat ini, tapi jika terus terusan seperti ini aktivitasnya benar benar terganggu, setidaknya ia perlu mendapatkan obat._

"_Anda perlu melakukan CT Scan Tuan Do." Dokter yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Zhang Yixing itu melihat dengan teliti kertas kertas di genggamannya._

"_CT Scan? Apakah separah itu?" _

"_Aku belum tahu pasti, tapi yang jelas dari gejalanya ini bukanlah penyakit yang bisa dianggap remeh, mungkin saja ini penyakit serius. Anda harus siap menghadapi kenyataan terburuk."Dokter tampan itu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya._

"_Baiklah Zhang Songsaenim." Kyungsoo meremas pelan jari jemarinya, dia benar benar gugup, dia hanya berharap penyakitnya tidak parah, hanya butuh menelan beberapa butir obat dan sedikit istirahat dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula, setidaknya itulah harapan Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo berjalan di lorong rumah sakit sambil sesekali meremas pelan jari jari tangannya, beberapa saat lalu pihak rumah sakit menghubunginya mengabari bahwa hasil CT Scan dan hasil tes MRI miliknya sudah keluar. _

_Tok tok tok _

_Kyungso mengetuk pelan pintu di hadapannya, lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dindingnya didominasi warna putih tersebut._

"_Oh Anda sudah datang Tuan Do, duduklah." Dokter dengan dimple manis di kedua pipinya itu mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk. _

"_Ne, terima kasih." Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi. "jadi bagaimana hasilnya Zhang Songsaenim?"Kyungsoo menatap dokter Zhang dengan cemas._

"_Hepatoceluller Carsinoma." Zhang Yixing memberi jeda sejenak "Kanker hati."_

_Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, tidak ada yang bisa dikatakannya, dia sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapakan Dokter muda tersebut._

"_Ada beberapa bagian dari livermu yang terkena kanker sehingga liver tidak bisa bekerja secara maksimal itulah kenapa kau sering merasa mual akhir akhir ini." Yixing memberi penjelasan._

"_Tidak itu pasti salah, aku bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh alkohol dan rokok." Yang Kyungsoo tahu kanker hati biasa menyerang perokok dan alkoholik, bagaimana bisa ia terkena penyakit seperti itu saat ia bahkan tak pernah minum alkohol ataupun menghisap rokok._

"_Alkohol dan rokok hanya beberapa penyebab kanker hati, masih ada penyebab lain yang bisa membuatmu terserang penyakit ini, pola tidur dan pola makan yang buruk, paparan senyawa kimia, infeksi hepatitis B dan C atau bahkan faktor keturunan bisa saja menjadi penyebab kanker hati, apakah ada anggota keluargamu yang mempunyai riwayat kanker hati?" Yixing menatap Kyungsoo serius._

"_Aku tak tahu." Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng, ia memang tak tahu, anggota keluarga yang diingatnya hanya ayahnya yang meninggal dua tahun lalu, ayahnya bukan pengidap kanker hati,sedangkan ibunya?, ayahnya bilang ibunya sudah meninggal saat Kyungsoo baru berusia satu tahun, dan ia tak tahu penyebab kematian ibunya._

"_Hhh.." Yixing menghela nafasnya. "Do Kyungsoo-ssi, kanker yang menyerangmu masih dalam stadium lanjut, radioterapi dan kemoterapi masih dapat membunuh sel sel kanker yang menyerang liver-mu, oleh karena kau harus rutin melakukan terapi di rumah sakit, untuk hasil yang lebih maksimal saya sarankan Anda dirawat di rumah sakit." _

"_Tidak perlu." Kyungsoo menatap sayu Zhang Yixing._

"_Tapi perawatan dan terapi yang maksimal akan mempercepat proses pembunuhan sel kanker agar tidak menyerang bagian liver yang lain." Yixing meyakinkan Kyungsoo._

"_Aku harus bekerja." Kyungsoo menjawab singkat._

"_Jangan bekerja terlalu keras Kyungsoo-ssi. Lalu keluargamu?" Yixing mengerutkan keningnya._

"_Ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal." Kyungsoo menunduk, ia teringat ayah-nya, sudah lama ia tak berkunjung ke makam ayahnya._

"_Ah maaf, lalu apa kau tidak punya orang terdekat lain? Mereka harus tahu, kau tak bisa memikul bebanmu sendiri, setidaknya kau butuh orang orang terdekatmu untuk menyemangatimu."Yixing menatap Kyungsoo simpatik._

"_Tidak ada, aku... hidup sendiri."Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit cerah yang bisa ia lihat dari jendela kaca di ruang kerja Yixing. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Jongin, bukankah Jongin adalah orang terdekatnya setahun ini, mungkin tidak lagi mulai sekarang. Kyungsoo meyakinkan dirinya tidak akan memberitahu Jongin tentang ini, ia tak ingin menjadi beban hidup Jongin._

_Flashback end_

Baekhyun hampir saja menjatuhkan kertas yang dipegangnya, Kanker hati, Baekhyun tahu penyakit itu sangat berbahaya, bahkan mengancam kehidupan penderitanya. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Haruskah ia bahagia, bukankah ini terkesan sangat jahat, lalu haruskah ia bersedih, bersedih untuk orang yang telah berselingkuh dengan suaminya.

"Jadi bisakah aku meminjam Chanyeol sebentar? Setidaknya sampai penyakitku benar benar parah. Aku hanya butuh sandaran." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, dia merasa hina, meminta Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol tetap bersama-nya, bukankah ia terkesan sangat murahan sekarang.

"Kenapa harus Chanyeol? Kenapa tidak lelaki lain saja? Kenapa harus suamiku?" Baekhyun merasakan penglihatannya lagi lagi mengabur karena air yang menumpuk di selaput matanya.

"Aku tak tahu, dia membuatku nyaman, dia memberiku sandaran saat aku tak lagi bisa menghadapi dunia." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun sendu.

"Apakah Chanyeol tahu tentang penyakitmu?" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, mencegah air matanya terjun bebas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak." Jawaban singkat Kyungsoo membuat air mata Baekhyun tahan berlomba jatuh dari mata indahnya. Ia sangat berharap bahwa Chanyeol bersama Kyungsoo hanya karena belas kasihan. Namun pada nyatanya Chanyeol tak mengetahui apapun tentang penyakit Kyungsoo, apakah Chanyeol benar benar mencintai Kyungsoo, lalu bagaimana ia akan mempertahankan pernikahannya jika seperti ini.

"Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu Baekhyun, aku bahkan tak pernah bermimpi untuk mendapatkan cinta tulus-nya." Kyungsoo tersenyum miris.

"Kalau dia mencintaiku dia tak akan memilih untuk bersamamu." Suara Baekhyun bergetar.

"Aku yang meminta Chanyeol untuk bersamaku, aku hanya menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai sandaran, dan Chanyeol, aku rasa dia hanya kasihan padaku, Chanyeol tak pernah mengatakan kalau ia mencintaiku, begitupula aku, kami bersama bukan karena kami saling mencintai, aku masih mencintai lelaki lain." Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan "aku tahu Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu melebihi apapun, kau-lah yang memiliki semua cinta-nya Park Baekhyun."

_Flashback_

"_Yeol, apakah kau mencintai Baekhyun?"sekarang Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sedang berdiri di depan jendela apartemen Kyungsoo._

"_Tentu saja, kau sudah menanyakannya berulang kali Kyungsoo-ya." Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo sekilas lalu tersenyum._

"_Lalu kenapa kau bersamaku?" Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang jelas lebih tinggi darinya._

"_Bukankah kau yang memintaku." Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo intens._

"_Apa hanya karena aku memintamu lalu kau mau bersamaku? Apakah hanya karena itu?" _

"_Aku tak tahu Kyungsoo, aku bingung." Chanyeol kembali memandang langit malam yang penuh bintang._

"_Lalu apa kau mencintaiku?" _

_Deg _

_Pertanyaan Kyungsoo langsung membuat Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo serius._

"_Hhh... entahlah Kyungsoo." Chanyeol memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan kembali memandangi langit malam, sepertinya langit malam ini sangat menarik bagi Chanyeol._

"_Awalnya aku sangat tertarik padamu, aku suka kepribadianmu yang mandiri, aku suka saat kau tersenyum, aku selalu berusaha membuatmu tersenyum dan menghapus air matamu, awalnya aku pikir aku mencintaimu"Chanyeol menghela nafasnya pelan._

"_Namun lama kelamaan aku mulai menyadari semua perasaanku padamu itu salah, aku hanya mencintai Baekhyun dan seharusnya memang begitu, mungkin perasaanku padamu hanya rasa kagum semata."Chanyeol menerawang memandang langit malam._

"_Memang seharusnya begitu Yeol."Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis "kau tak seharusnya mencintaiku, karena aku juga tak bisa mencintaimu."_

_Kyungsoo memang tak pernah mencintai Chanyeol, Kyungsoo meminta Chanyeol bersamanya hanya karena sikap Chanyeol yang begitu hangat. Jongin yang mengabaikannya, dan Jongin yang berciuman dengan pria lain di depan matanya membuat Kyungsoo hancur, namun kemudian Chanyeol datang dengan perhatian tulus dan kehangatan._

_Awalnya Kyungsoo tak berniat menanggapi kehangatan dan ketulusan Chanyeol, karena Kyungsoo tahu status Chanyeol yang sudah mempunyai suami, dan lagi Kyungsoo masih mencintai Jongin. Namun takdir begitu kejam mempermainkan dirinya, Kyungsoo harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia mengidap kanker hati. _

_Kyungsoo semakin hancur, Kyungsoo memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jongin, bukan karena tak cinta, Kyungsoo berangapan dirinya yang seorang pesakitan hanya akan memberatkan Jongin, dan jika dia akhirnya akan pergi Kyungsoo tak ingin Jongin bersedih untuknya._

_Kemudian Kyungsoo yang butuh sandaran memutuskan untuk meminta Chanyeol menjadi sandarannya, menjadi pemberi kehangatan di harinya yang dingin. Bukan untuk menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan dan bukan juga karena rasa cinta, Kyungsoo hanya butuh seseorang berada disisinya di masa sulitnya._

"_Jadi kenapa kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan artis terkenal itu? Kalau pada kenyataannya kau masih mencintainya."Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, dapat dilihatnya beberapa helai rambut Kyungsoo diterbangkan angin malam._

"_Haruskah aku memberitahumu?"Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol sekilas lalu tersenyum tipis._

"_Baiklah aku tak akan bertanya." Chanyeol menggendikkan bahunya, Chanyeol bukan orang yang selalu ingin tahu, mungkin ini privasi Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tak memaksa Kyungsoo menjawab._

_Lalu keduanya kembali memandangi langit malam musim panas yang penuh bintang, merasakan angin malam menerpa wajah mereka dan sesekali memainkan helai rambut mereka._

_Flashback end._

L.O.V.E

Baekhyun berjalan dengan lunglai keluar dari gedung apartemen Kyungsoo. Mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo tentang penyakitnya membuat Baekhyun lemas, dan yang terburuk adalah Kyungsoo yang memohon padanya untuk meminjam Chanyeol lebih lama, meminjam? Apakah dia berpikir bahwa Chanyeol adalah barang pecah belah yang begitu saja bisa dipinjam.

Sejak pertama kali mengenal Chanyeol yang Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol hanya miliknya, tak pernah ada orang lain yang berhak atas Chanyeol selain dirinya, bukan egois tapi memang itulah kenyataannya, selama ini Chanyeol tak pernah menduakan Baekhyun begitupula Baekhyun.

Dan sekarang Kyungsoo hadir, meminta Baekhyun untuk berbagi Chanyeol. Oh ayolah, Baekhyun memang baik hati, tapi dia bukan malaikat yang dengan rela membagi suami-nya. Walaupun Kyungsoo bilang dia tak mencintai Chanyeol, walau Kyungsoo menjamin bahwa Chanyeol hanya mencintainya. Mungkin sekarang begitu, tapi nanti, siapa yang tahu? Cinta tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu, dan mengingat seringnya mereka bertemu akan membuka peluang tumbuhnya cinta antara keduanya.

Hal yang Baekhyun khawatirkan adalah saat Chanyeol akan jatuh cinta pada namja ataupun yeoja lain. Satu satunya hal yang paling Baekhyun takutkan adalah kehilangan yoda-nya, Chanyeol, baekhyun tak tahu bagaimana menghadapi dunia tanpa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan segala pikiran buruknya tentang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sebelum ia tak sengaja menabrak pejalan kaki lain yang mungkin juga tidak fokus dengan jalannya.

Brukk!

"Oh mianhaeyo." Orang yang Baekhyun tabrak meminta maaf dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf aku tak memperhatikan jalan." Baekhyun ikut ikutan membungkuk.

"Ne, tak apa." Orang tersebut berlalu. Orang gila mana yang memakai mantel musim dingin saat musim panas seperti sekarang ini, dengan syal melilit leher dan kacamata hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, apakah dia sakit? Hah abaikan, pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghentikan taksi untuk mengantarnya pulang, Baekhyun sudah tak bisa menanahan perasaannya yang campur aduk. Baekhyun sedih, dia kesal, Baekhyun marah, dia ingin menangis. Baekhyun ingin cepat sampai di rumah, dia akan melampiaskan segala perasaannya disana seperti hari hari sebelumnya.

L.O.V.E

Baru beberapa saat lalu Baekhyun apartemen Kyungsoo saat kemudian Kyungsoo merasakan mual yang sangat hebat, ia berlari menuju kamar mandi memuntahkan isi perutnya di wastafel. Saat hendak membersihkan mulutnya dapat dirasakannya cairan kental yang hangat keluar dari hidungnya, Kyungsoo mendongak menatap cermin, tersenyum miris melihat darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Apakah secepat ini?" Kyungsoo bergumam pelan lalu membersihkan bekas mimisannya.

Kyungsoo menenggak beberapa pil dibantu segelas air putih, ia terduduk lemas di tepi ranjang. Akhir akhir ini Kyungsoo memang lebih mudah lelah, menyebabkan ia sering izin tidak masuk di tempat kerjanya. Kanker hati yang ia derita sungguh menyiksanya, kini sebagian besar waktunya ia habiskan di apartemen, sekali waktu ia bahkan pernah hanya terbaring di tempat tidur seharian penuh dan ia beralasan tidak enak badan pada Chanyeol. Yah, Chanyeol yang sering berkunjung memang menyadari perubahan pada diri Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo selalu menutupinya dengan memberi alasan bahwa dia hanya kelelahan.

Tok Tok Tok

Kyungsoo beranjak menuju pintu setelah sebelumnya meletakkan kembali obat-nya di laci meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Setelah membuka pintu Kyungsoo dapat melihat lelaki dengan mantel dan syal yang melilit leher, lelaki yang sangat dia kenali, lelaki yang dulu selalu Kyungsoo cintai, begitupun sekarang. Kim Jongin.

Menyadari siapa yang bertamu Kyungsoo hendak menutup kembali pintu-nya, namun tenaganya tidak cukup kuat karena Jongin yang lebih dulu menahan pintu tersebut.

"Hyung..." Jongin menahan pintu apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Apalagi Kim Jongin?" Kyungsoo melepaskan pegangannya pada pintu.

"Tidak bisakah kita mengulangnya dari awal Hyung? Aku mencintaimu Hyung, sangat mencintaimu." Jongin memandang Kyungsoo penuh harap.

'Aku juga mencintaimu Jongin-ah.'Batin Kyungsoo.

"Kita sudah berakhir Jongin-ssi." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dingin, apa yang dia ucapkan sungguh berbeda dengan teriakan batinnya.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu berada disampingmu Hyung, aku akan berhenti dari agency, dan tentang Taemin hyung." Jongin memberi jeda lalu menundukkan kepalanya "maafkan aku tentang itu, aku bersumpah tak akan mengulanginya Hyung."

Ingin sekali Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin, mengatakan bahwa ia mempercayai lelaki berkulit tan itu. Mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintai Jongin. Namun Kyungsoo tak bisa, dia harus menahan diri, demi kebahagiaan Jongin, pikirnya.

"Tak perlu Jongin-ssi, karena tak ada yang bisa diulangi. Sekarang pergilah." Kyungsoo hendak menutup pintu, namun tangan besar Jongin kembali menahan.

"Tapi Hyung, ak.."

"AKU BILANG PERGI! KAU TAK MENGERTI ?!" Kyungsoo berteriak, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaanya, lebih lama dengan lelaki ini akan membuatnya goyah.

"Pulanglah Jongin." Kyungsoo menurunkan nada suaranya, menyadari mungkin saja penghuni unit lain akan terganggu.

Kyungsoo menutup pintu dengan kuat menghasilkan bunyi berdebam keras. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya, menutup pintu kamarnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di depan pintu. Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya, menahan isakan yang mungkin lolos dari bibirnya, air mata deras membasahi pipinya. Jongin tak boleh tahu kalau ia menangis, Kyungsoo harus membuat Jongin beranggapan bahwa ia benar benar menginginkan hubungan mereka berakhir.

L.O.V.E

Jongin berjalan pelan menuruni tangga apartemen, di balik kaca mata hitamnya beberapa tetes air sudah mengalir bebas. Sekarang Jongin hanyalah laki laki cengeng, entah kemana perginya Jongin yang dulu, Jongin yang kuat, Jongin yang jarang meneteskan air mata.

Jongin rela menukar apapun asal bisa kembali pada Kyungsoo, Berlebihan? Tidak saat itu menyangkut sesorang yang paling kau cintai. Jongin baru menyadari bahwa dia sangat mencintai lelaki bermata bulat itu, benar saat orang mengatakan, kau baru menyadari bahwa kau mencintai sesuatu sampai kau benar benar kehilangannya.

Jongin menyesal telah mengabaikan Kyungsoo dan lebih memilih karirnya, dulu saat masih bersama Kyungsoo karir sebagai artis adalah hal yang paling dia inginkan, sekarang ia sudah mendapatkan karirnya namun ia harus kehilangan Kyungsoo. Jongin yang dulu mungkin akan lebih memilih karir daripada Kyungsoo. Namun Jongin yang sekarang lebih memilih kehilangan karir daripada Kyungsoo.

Sesampainya di pelataran apartemen, Jongin memandang sekilas jendela apartemen Kyungsoo, dulu di depan jendela itu mereka saling berpelukan sambil memandang langit malam, dulu dari jendela itu mereka menyaksikan salju pertama menjatuhi bumi. Itu dulu, Jongin tak tahu kapan kenangan manis itu akan terulang kembali.

Jongin men-_dial _salah satu nomor di ponselnya, nomor seseorang yang akan menjemputnya.

L.O.V.E

Pukul 06.20 Chanyeol sudah sampai di rumahnya, lebih cepat dari hari sebelumnya. Hari ini dia tak mampir ke apartemen Kyungsoo. Beberapa saat yang lalu Kyungsoo menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa ia harus langsung pulang dan tak perlu mampir ke apartemennya. Chanyeol bingung, Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang suka mengatur, Kyungsoo tak pernah melarang Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu, dan meminta sesuatu dari Chanyeol, yah kecuali saat Kyungsoo memintanya untuk tetap bersama.

Saat Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya hanya kegelapan yang menyambutnya, lampu ruang tengah belum dihidupkan. Tidak biasanya, Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat peduli pada hal hal seperti ini.

Chanyeol melangkah menuju dapur, tak ada Baekhyun di sana, padahal biasanya Baekhyun selalu berada di dapur saat ia pulang kerja, entah menyiapkan makanan, ataupun hanya duduk di meja makan sambil menunggunya.

Dengan tergesa Chanyeol menuju kamar mereka yang tak kalah gelap, setelah menghidupkan lampu Chanyeol tetap tak melihat Baekhyun disana. Chanyeol mendengar suara air mengalir dari kamar mandi segera menuju kesana yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

"Astaga Baekhyun!" mata Chanyeol membola melihat Baekhyun yang terduduk lemas di bawah guyuran air shower.

Chanyeol segera mematikan shower dan berjongkok di samping Baekhyun, Chanyeol meringis tipis saat menyentuh kulit Baekhyun yang sangat dingin. Chanyeol melihat mata Baekhyun yang bengkak dan merah, Baekhyun menangis, walaupun air matanya tersamarkan oleh air, tapi Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun pasti baru saja menangis dan mungkin masih menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Baek?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari yang ditanya Chanyeol segera menggendong Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun di tempat tidur, kemudian mengganti seluruh pakaian Baekhyun, sesekali Chanyeol meringis saat merasakan betapa dinginnya tubuh Baekhyun.

Setelah mengganti seluruh pakaian Baekhyun, Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya menuju pintu kamar, namun tangannya segera ditarik oleh baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengambil air hangat untuk mengompresmu." Chanyeol berkata lembut sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tetaplah disini Yeol, jangan tinggalkan aku." Baekhyun berkata penuh harap, matanya berkaca kaca.

"Aku tidak kemana mana Baek, aku hanya akan ke dapur sebentar."

"Tidak Yeol, aku mohon jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya, air matanya kini sudah meleleh.

"Tapi kau harus dikompres Baek, tubuhmu sangat dingin." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun meyakinkan.

"Tidak," Baekhyun menggeleng "jangan pergi, aku mohon." Tangis Baekhyun semakin menjadi jadi.

Chanyeol menyerah, ia kembali duduk di sisi ranjang. Direngkuhnya tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kemejanya basah oleh air mata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun menangis seperti ini. Chanyeol memang sering melihat Baekhyun menangis, tapi tidak pernah sampai separah ini. Baekhyun tidak pernah menangis tersedu sedu seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku yeol... aku mohon." Baekhyun meracau di dalam pelukan Chanyeol, mendengar Baekhyun meracau Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak Baek, tidak akan." Chanyeol meletakkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Baekhyun, mengelus pelan punggung lelaki yang tengah menangis di pelukannya.

Keduanya hanyut dalam pelukkan yang menghangatkan ini. Sementara Baekhyun masih sesekali meracau tentang 'tidak pergi', Chanyeol masih dibingungkan dengan sikap Baekhyun. Menangis di bawah guyuran shower, Chanyeol tidak berpikir masalah Baekhyun adalah masalah ringan. Chanyeol berpikir keras apa yang mungkin baru saja terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Maukah kau mengatakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" setelah merasa Baekhyun lebih tenang, Chanyeol melepas pelukannya, menatap ke dalam mata Baekhyun yang basah.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, di hanya menatap Chanyeol sendu. Matanya kembali berkaca kaca.

"Aku... aku tadi menonton film, tentang suami yang meninggalkan istrinya demi perempuan lain yang baru dia temui, aku hanya takut kau meninggalkanku seperti cerita film itu." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan air mata yang mungkin akan kembali jatuh.

Bohong. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun berbohong, alasan Baekhyun sungguh konyol. Kalaupun Baekhyun menangis karena menonton film, ia tidak akan menangis meraung seperti tadi. Chanyeol merasa tangisan Baekhyun lebih seperti ia akan benar benar meninggalkan lelaki mungil itu. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang sedang disembunyikan namja manisnya itu.

"Benarkah begitu?" Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, mengelus pelan pipi chubby itu menghapus jejak jejak air mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengangangguk pelan.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut "sekarang tidurlah, kau butuh istirahat Baek."

"Jangan pergi Yeol." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh harap.

"Tidak, aku akan memelukmu Baek." Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun lalu ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengelus pelan punggung Baekhyun yang sudah menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Bibir Chanyeol bersenandung kecil, hal yang selalu Chanyeol lakukan saat Baekhyun menangis atau mendapat mimpi buruk.

_Deoneun mangseoriji ma jebal_

_Nae simjangeul geodugo ga_

_Geurae naikaroulsurok joha_

_Dalbit jochado nuneul gameeun bam_

_Na anin dareun namjayeodamyeon _

_Huigeuk anui ha gujeorieotdeoramyeon_

_Neoui geu saranggwa _

_bakkun sangcheo modu taewobeoryeo_

_Baby don't cry tonight _

_eodumi geochigo namyeon  
Baby don't cry tonight _

_eobseotdeon iri doel geoya  
Mulgeopumi doeneun geoseun nega aniya _

_kkeutnae mollaya haetdeon  
So baby don't cry cry nae sarangi neol jikil teni_

_Ojik seororeul hyanghaeinneun _

_unmyeongeul jugo bada  
Eotgallil su bakke eomneun geu mankeum deo _

_saranghaesseumeul nan ara  
When you smile, sun shines _

_eoneoran teuren chae mot dameul challan  
On mame pado chyeo _

_buseojyeo naerijanha oh_

_Baby don't cry tonight _

_pokpungi morachineun bam  
Baby don't cry tonight_

_jogeumeun eoullijanha  
Nunmulboda challanhi bitnaneun i sungan _

_neoreul bonaeya haetdeon  
So baby don't cry cry nae sarangi gieokdoel teni_

Chanyeol menghentikan senandungnya saat dirasakannya nafas yang berhembus teratur di dadanya, Baekhyun sudah tidur. Ia menarik selimut sebatas dada, menenggelamkan tubuh Baekhyun hingga tersisa kepalanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Baek?" Chanyeol menyingkirkan rambut halus yang menutupi kening Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Dia masih berusaha memikirkan apa yang mungkin terjadi pada Baekhyun. Namun suatu hal di pikirannya mendadak membuat ekspresi Chanyeol berubah total. Apakah Baekhyun mengetahuinya?

T.B.C

Anyeong~ saya datang lagi

Maaf kali ini update nya telat banget, tugas numpuk bro

Maaf juga kalo ceritanya gak sesuai harapan reader, Cuma segitu yang ada di otak saya.

Hah~ saya sedih...

Saya yakin EXO Fans seluruh dunia juga sedih sekarang, berita Kris mau keluar itu heartbreaking banget.

Awalnya gak mau percaya, tapi rasanya kok nyesek T_T *showeranbarengBaek

Saya berharap itu cuma rumor, Kris bakalan tetep disana, di pojok kanan, bakalan tetep bow 45º bareng member lain.

Kalian percaya keajaiban kan? Saya percaya.

Oke seperti biasa yang abis baca jangan lupa review, tinggalkan jejak, oke ^^

EXO Saranghaja!

EXO We Are One!

#WeBeliveInYouKris

Saya mau balas balas review dulu ya...

ellaelysia : kita lihat nanti ya, diusahain deh.

kyeoptafadila : selamat datang Yeol masih dalam masa pencarian jati diri, jadi maafin yah

.16 : iyap, mereka merasa bersalah sama masing masing pasangan, emang harusnya gitu kan. Kai? Mungkin chapter chapter ini dia masih minoritas soalnya lagi fokus ke chanbaek

kyungexo : ok sip ^^

: udah tau kan gimana perasaan Baekhyun. Saya juga gak bisa benci dudu :'(

haha menurut kamu gimana perannya kyung? Bakalan jadi kayak ff fenomenal itu gak?

dorekyungsoo93 : iya, berasa sinetron

Kaisooship : hayo hayo jangan bingung

Hany Kwan : Kyung gak jahat, dia Cuma butuh kekuatan di masa masa sulitnya

Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora: itu cobaan untuk Baekhyun, yakin deh Yeol gak bakal gitu di dunia nyata, Yeol kan setia

baby baeki : saya udah update, tapi sorry gak bisa update kilat

sayakanoicinoe : ok

eggxbacon : jahat banget nih anaknya Baekyeol, ngeri weh mainnya bunuh bunuhan

Myeonsoo Baby : thanks udah ikutin wah wah kyung ada apa dengan tampangmu...

Guest : oke sip

Daniyahh : chansoo? Eung... Ya/Tidak/Bisa Jadi hahaha sorry, btw thanks ya

baekhugs0420 : oke welcome eonni Baekki eomma gak bakal jadi jahat kok, tenang aja. Kita liat nanti kalo Baek mau sama Kai, siapa yang tahu *nah lho

OhSooYeol : udah kejawab kan? Kai? Haduh kamjjong nasibnya masih ngambang

uffiejung : gak ada yang bisa menolak pesona Kyung, oke gak ada pertumpahan darah

yesbyunbaekhee12 : Hahaha oke thank you ya

dokydo91 : udah kejawab kan darimana Baek tahu...

HeppyERpy : rencananya sih official pair, tapi tergantung otak saya mau gimana kedepannya

fuawaliyaah : karena cerita bahagia bukan style mereka

yosi : oke sip

call me 'SA : oke udah lanjut kan...


End file.
